House of Wolves
by MonsterxChild
Summary: My name is Casey Johnson Cj and I've been turned into a werewolf... crazy right? you don't even know the half of it. All of this started when one of my best friends more like brother Stiles decided to listen in on his fathers phone call and drag me and my other best friend, scott, with him. Had I known what crazy shit I was about to get into I would have never went with him.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room going over everything I had packed for the next day at school. It would be the first day of my sophmore year, and I was pretty excited I mean who wouldn't be? no longer a freshman no reason for the upper classmen to pick on me. It was kind of late, well scratch that it was really late almost twelve in the morning when Stiles barged into my room. "Oh my God Cj! Oh my God!" he said excitedly jumping around.  
Rolling my eyes I glanced up at him, "Calm down ya spaz and tell me what's up."  
still jumping excitedly he told me how he had overherd his father talking on the phone about a dead body, "C'mon we gotta get Scott!"  
"Whoah whoah whoah! get Scott? Why would we go get Scott?"  
this time he rolled his eyes at me, "Because we're gonna go look for the body!" he told me in a 'duh' tone.  
"Wha-! no! No absoulutley not! we have school tommorrow! and what if your dad catches us? no way not gonna happen. no. nope. hell no!"

and that's how i found myslef sitting on Scott's porch waiting for Stiles to get his attention. "You're going to give the poor boy a heart attack." I called up to Stiles as he scurried onto the roof of the porch waiting for scott to come out. the only reply I got was an annoyed huff and a grumbled 'shut up' from him. A few minutes latter I watched silently as a figure crept out of the house carying what seemed to be a bat. I decided to see how this would play out and pushed myslef further into the shadows.  
"GAH!" stiles grunted as he slipped from the roof rustling some leaves. scott's back had been turned but he whipped around screaming lifting the bat into a defensive position. Both of them screamed and spazed while I crawled out of my temporary hiding spot giggling to myslef. the two never ceased to amuse me.  
"Stiles! What the hell are you doing!" Scott asked angrily as he lowered the bat and glanced over at me. with a smile I just shruged and pointed to Stiles.  
"You weren't answring your phone!" Stiles explained still hanging from the roof. the then glanced down (or in his case up) at scott. "Why do you have a bat?"  
panting heavily scott looked from Stiles, to me, to his bat before looking back at Stiles. "I thought you were a predetor!"  
"Yeah and a bat is gonna save you from a raging moutain lion." I teased with a scoff.  
"A what! ok I know it's late but we saw-"  
"You saw." I cut in.  
"Fine I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. dispatch called their bringing in every officer from every department, even the state police."  
"For what?"  
"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles explained as he rolled off the roof and onto his feet infront of Scott and me.  
"A dead body!" Scott asked somewhat excitedly yet nervously.  
"No a body of water." ah Stiles sarcasm never ceases to amuse me. "yes dumbass, a dead body."  
"A murder?" Scott asked as stiles jumped up onto the porch with us.  
"No body knows." I told him with a shrug.  
"So are you comming or not?" stiles persisted.  
"If they found the body what are they looking for?"  
"That's the best part!" stiles said as he smack scott's shoulder lightly, "They only found half."  
and with that we all found oursleves in Stiles car driving to the Beacon Hills Preserve.  
" are we really gonna do this?" Scott asked as we jumped out of the car.  
"You're the one always complaining that nothing ever happens around here!" Stiles accused as he turned on the flash light.  
"C'mon scott this place is huge I doubt we'll actually find it." I whispered so Stiles wouldn't hear me.  
Scott just whined a little more but nodded his head as we both turned to fallow stiles who had already wandered into the forrest.  
we had been walking for a good ten minutes in silence "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott piped up from besided me.  
I faltered for a second before looking at stiles for an answer.  
"huh... Didn't think about that."  
"Are you serious!" I questioned him, "What about, what if whatever killed the body is still out there?"  
Scott glanced at me and stiles turned to look at us, "also didn't think about that."  
I groaned and we continued on climbing up a hill, "Glad you planned this out as well as you normally do" Scott called out to him as he tried to help me up the hill. he stopped to lean against a tree as he pulled out his inhaler. I stopped next to him to make sure he was ok as Stiles continued up the hill.  
we got to the top and dived onto the ground as Stiles spotted flash light beams ahead of us.  
"Shit what're we gonna do?" I hissed at Stiles.  
He glaned around for a moment as he turned off our flash light "C'mon!" he said as he jumped up and took off running.  
"Stiles!" me and scott cried unprepared for our friend to dart off like that. the two of us quickly scurried to our feet and tried to catch up with him. scott was lagging behind because of his breathing problem. I slowed and tried to get him to go faster but in his paniced state he was left weezing for air. I heard hurried foot steps behind us and the sound of dogs sniffing as the police men hurried to catch up to us. "C'mon!" I gruneted at Scott as I wraped one are around his waist and pulled one of his arms over my shouler to try and help him. "Stiles!" Scott called out.  
I herd dogs barking ahead of us and quickly pulled us behind a tree. we watched as sheriff Stilinski interogated Stiles. he shined his flash light into the woods trying to catch a glimpse of us but we were well hidden from view. once he was sure we weren't there he led stiles away.  
"Damn it that was our ride!" I grumbled as Scott and I snuck away. He was too busy glancing over our shoulders to reply. "He always does this! something stupid that will for sure get us- Scott?" i asked as he stared off into the woods. I looked to where he was starring just as a herd of dear jumped out scaring me, and causing me to scream, and fall with scott. we tried to roll out of the way to avoid being trampled on. "My inhaler!" he said as he stumbled to his feet and helped me up. "I dropped it help me find it!" I nodded pulling out my phone and using the light to help search for it.  
I was looking on the opposite side of the small clearing when I heard him let out a loud gasp. turning quickly I saw him stumble back and trip down the hill.  
"Scott!" I called worriedly as I scambled down the hill to help him up. we glanced around and started to walk away when he stopped. "What's-"  
"Shh!" he slowly glanced over his shoulder and I slowly fallowed scared shitless of what I might find.  
something big and black lunged at us knocking us to the ground. both of us let out terrified screams. Not even thinking of scott I flipped onto my stomache and tried to crawl away but the thing latched onto my ankle and pulled me back. I felt a sharp pain shoot up my shoulder and clutched at it blindly screaming in pain. I barley notticed scott shooting up and taking off, and fallowed with little thought. the only thing going through my head was 'run'  
we ran blindly into the night not thinking just trying to survive. we didnt stop for about ten minutes when we came to the road and were almost hit by a car.  
"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me and pulled up his jacket wordlessly. on his side was a giant bite mark bleeding profusly. "Damn... we gotta get that cleaned up."  
"What about you?" he mummbled as he proded at the wound.  
"Knock that off, and what do you mean what about me?"  
"It sounded like you were in pain." my eyes widened as the pain came back to my shoulder, wincing lightly as I carefully pulled my black hoodie over my head I starred at the mutalated flesh of my shoulder. Scott starred at it for awhile, "We should go get these cleaned up, you can stay at my place tonight text stiles and tell him to bring your school stuff tomorrow." I nodded and quickly did as he said. we slowly made our way back to town in the pooring rain. when we got to his house we helped eachother bandage our wounds and then passed out in scotts bed. (we're practically sibilings so we dont really mind sharring food much less a bed.)

The next day Scott snuck some food into his room for me since his mom had yet to leave for her job. I pulled out the box of clothes I had left at his house from previous visits. I dressed in black skinny jeans, one of scotts old shirts, and pulled on a red hoodie with a black leather jacket on top. I climbed out his window as he went down stairs to say good bye to his mom. "You ready?" he asked as he pulled his bike up to me.  
I rolled my eyes at him, "As ready as I'll ever be." I grumbled as i hauled myslef onto his front handle bars.  
we arrived at school with no problems. I was waiting for him to lock up his bike when a familiar car, should I saw porsche pulled up. the drivers side flung open hitting scott in the back. I watched as Jackson stepped out of the car and glare at scott. "Dude watch the paint job."  
"How about you watch where you're flinging car doors open, Jackass." I said as I glared over at him. he turned to me and we both had a death stare showdown until one of his friends called him. he scoffed at us and rammed into my shoulder with his as he passed.  
I shrugged my shoulders before hurring off to meet with Stiles to get my stuff and tell him about what happened after he was dragged away. "Guys!" speak of the devil. "Hey guys!" he spazed. Scott and I stopped and waited for him to catch up, "So what happened?"  
"This," Scott said pulling up his shirt to reveal the bandage over his wound, "Cj got one too on her shoulder." I nodded my head as Stiles starred at me in disbelief.  
"Ugh!" he gruntesd looking back and forth between us.  
"Couldn't see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott continued "A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked as the three of us started to walk towards the school.  
"Uh-huh."  
"Nope, not a chance."  
"How would you know huh?" I asked Stiles just smirked his little 'I know everything, you guys are retards' smirk, "Because California doesn't have wolves! not in like 60 years"  
me and scott glanced at eachother, I was sure I had herd a wolf howl last night, "Well what ever it was, it was big , like huge! and it was black." I mumbled.  
"Well if you dont believe us about the wolf then you definatly wont believe me when I tell you that I found the body." Stiles body spazed as he glanced frantically between me and scott.  
"Are you serious!" he cried.  
I shruged my shoulders, "I didn't see I was to worried about the boy who fell down a hill." Scott rolled his eyes at me, "I wish I hadn't, I'm gonna have nigtmares for months about it."  
"Pah! God, that is freaking awesome" stiles said completly ignoring the fact that scott could be scarred for life. "I mean this is the best thing that has happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin" he turned toward said girl as she passed our small group, "Hey Lydia! you look like you're gonna ignore me!"  
I giggled a little at him as he said this. "Give it up romeo."  
"You two caused this you know!" he said ignoring me.  
"Uh-huh" scott scoffed. as the bell rang.  
"Really you did you dragged me down into your little nerd gang." he muttered as the three of us headed into class.

Luckily the three of us had pretty much all our classes together this year witch is a miracle considering they're practically my only friends. the teacher was talking to the class when the shrill ring of a cell phone went off. it was so loud I nearly jumped out of my seat. my eyes shot to the teacher waiting for him to demand for the cell phone but he never did. the phone continued to ring, I glanced around the class trying to find where it came from when I notticed scott searching around too.  
"Is that you?" I mouthed to him he quickly shook his head and continued to search for the source. I herd a girl answer and saw scott had stopped searching and was starring out the window. more than a hundred yards away outside the entire building sat a girl with long dark hair talking on her phone. she was looking through her bag and saying something to someone on the phone about not having a pen. My eyes widened as I looked to scott who also seemed to be in as much shock as me. we watched as the vice principal walked up to her and lead her into the school. my eyes fallowed where the sound of foot steps would be and watched as the vice principal lead the girl in. "Class this is Allison Argent, please make her feel welcomed." and with that he left the class. The teacher directed her to the seat on my right just behind scott. I starred at them wide eyed as he handed her one of his spare pens. the girl, Allison, smiled gratefully and took it.  
school soon passed by in a blurr all I could think about was all the stuff i could hear. conversatins that were being whispered in the next room, the smell of todays lunch being made durring third period, it was somewhat of a relief to be outside. unfortunatly the guys wanted me to come watch their lacross try outs, and then after we would all go try to find the body and scott's inhaler, which he had never found last night.  
I was sitting on the small bleachers watching the boys warm up when a quiet voice called out to me, "Umm hey is it ok if me and my friend sit with you?"  
I looked up to see the new girl and smiled, "Sure you're new right? I'm Casey Johnson, but you can call me Cj." I told her sticking out my hand.  
she shook it gingerly, "I'm Allison, nice to meet you."  
"Oh good you got us a spot, thanks Allison." and high pitched snooty voice called out.  
my face made a grimance as Lydia sat herself gracefully down on the other side of Allison sending me a sneer. I rolled my eyes as I watched the coach force scott to play goalie.  
"Who is that?" Allison asked timidly.  
"Him?" Lydia asked with indiference, "I'm not sure who he is."  
I rolled my eyes at her, "That's scott, he's the one who gave you the pen in first period." I offered with a smile. a sudden high pitch noise screeched painfully in my ears, I nearly fell off the bleachers clutching my head.  
"Are you ok!" Allison asked frantically.  
"Yeah..." I muttered as the ringing in my ears fadded. slowly Allison turned back to the try outs. I watched in amazement as scott blocked nearly all the balls from going into the net, even Jackass- oops Jackson's. I stood up and cheered with the rest of the spectators. the rest of the try outs flew by as scott continued to do the impossible.

we decided after try outs that since it was still light out we should try to find the body and scotts inhaler. the boys were trampling through a small creek that ran throught the preserve while I carefully jumped from rock to rock. "I don't know what it was!" scott continued to tell us how he had managed to be so amazing today, "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball, and it's not the only weird thing that's been happening today."  
"He's right!" I said "weird shit has been happening today to me too..." I muttered "Like what?" Stiles asked.  
me and scott glanced at eachother "I can hear stuff I shouldn't hear, smell stuff I shouldn't smell." scott listed off.  
"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked glancing at us.  
"like the week old mint in your pocket" Scott said.  
"There's no mint-" stiles muttered digging into his pockets and pulling out a mint. "Huh?"  
"And the fact that you and someone in your third period were talking about which girls had the nicest boobs in your class." I muttered glaring at him.  
"Bu-but the Art class is right across that hall!" he yelled throwing his hands up. "Yet I still herd you."  
"So all this started with a bite" he said catching up to us.  
"What if it's like an infection, what if our bodies are filling with adrenaline before we go into shock!" scott paniced "Wow way to make me feel better." I told him.  
"You know what I think i've actually herd of this." stiles said as me and scott turned to face him.  
"Really!" scott asked hopefully.  
"yeah it's a specific type of infection." both scott and I turned to face him, "I think it's called Lycanthropy." I rolled my eyes and turned back to keep walking searching the groud incase I saw scotts inhaler "What's that? is it bad?" Scott continued not getting stiles joke.  
"Oh yeah it can be. but it only happens once a month." stiles continued to mess with scott "Once a month?" Scott asked unsure of what his friend was talking about.  
"Mmhmm on the night of the full moon..." he then immitated a wolfs howl Scott shoved him lightly in the chest before catching up to me, "There could be something serriously wrong with us!"  
"I know you guys are werewolves! rawr" he continued to do monster immitations. we both just glared at him, "Ok obviously i'm kidding, but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver, keep in mind it's because friday is the full moon"  
Scott and I stopped and glanced around ignoring stiles teasing, "I could have sworn it was here..." I walked around the little clearing, "Keep looking maybe one of us kicked it when we ran." i glanced up to see the guys starring at me with shock and fear,  
"What?" I grumbled. they continued to stare. slowly i glanced behind me to see a tall man there scowling at us. I jumped and gave a yelp of surprise and tried to scramble back He starteed to walk towards us "What are you doing here?" he asked, well more like demanded."Huh? this is private property."  
Scott quickly helped me up and I narrowed my eyes at him, he seemed slightly familiar. "This is the preserve so technically it's not." I said glaring up at him.  
stiles wacked me in the back of the head in a way to say 'shut up' as the guy continued to glare down at me. I didnt back down and glared right back.  
"Sorry man we didn't know..." stiles said pulling me back. something was bothering me I wanted to make him back down.  
"yeah we were just looking for something...but forget it." Scott added.  
The man pulled something from his pocket before tossing it to scott. he caught it and opened his hand to reveal his inhaler. I shot the man a stange glance as he continued to stare us down. with one last glare direced at me he turned and walked away.  
"alright let's just go." scott muttered. while I glared at the retreating back.  
"Dude! that was Derek Hale." My eyes widened in Shock as I glanced back at stiles, 'that... that was Derek?' "You remeber him right? he's only like a few years older than us."  
"Remeber what?"  
"His family and Cj's parents died in a fire like ten years ago." "He's the one that pulled me out of there..." I whispered.  
"Wonder what he's doing back." Scott mumbled before leading us back to stiles jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

we dropped scott off at work and continued back to our house, seeing Derek brough back memories. I was seven and my parents were friends with the Hale's. Laura often babysat me when the adults went on group dates, sometimes Derek would be with her if he had nothing else to do. However the day that the fire happened I had been sick and had to stay home from school, and my parents were just dropping something off for Derek's family. I dont remeber much but I do remeber the flames and the smell of smoke. I remebered a burning feeling in my leg and then myself being dragged out of the building.  
"Mommy!" i cried. "Let me go! Mommy! Daddy!"  
"Stop it! they're gone!" a voice said behind me clutching me to their chest. they held me there until the ambulence showed up along with some police cars.  
"Oh my God." I herd a familiar voice say. "Casey! casey are you alright?" I looked up and saw sherif Stalinski standing before me.  
"My m-mommy! a-and Dad-daddy!" I cried and hicuped.  
"Derek take her over to one of the ambulences and once they check you both over wait in my squad car." the sherif instructed. the rest of that night was a blur all I remeber was falling asleep on Derek's lap in the squad car and the next day sherif stalinski was moving my stuff into their gues room saying i would be staying with them for awhile.  
`I woke the next morning to find myself in some weird cave thing with scott "What the fuck..." I grumbled I fallowed him out of the cave. it was slightly foggy as we looked around trying to figure out what was going on. I peered into the woods and saw a strange dog like figure crouched on the ground. i nudged scott and pointed into the fog. he fallowed my gaze and quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me away. we took off running, more like sprinting it felt as though what ever was out there was fallowing us. i pointed to a fence that was comming up and with out a moments hesitation We jumped over it and into scotts neighbors pool.

After my little, let's call it an accident, things at school continued to get strange. all my senses had increased dramatically and I had a hard time concentrating I dont know how I made it through the school day but I somehow found myslef on the bleachers watching the lacross tryouts again with Allison and Lydia. I cheered as I watched scott weave through the defense as if they were little kids just learning how to play rather than experienced highschoolers. for that the coach put him on first string and I couldn't have been more pround.  
The rest of the try outs were boring since coach pulled scott off to give everyone else a chance to try out. when we got home stiles shot off to his room to do what, I wouldn't ask. However I went to my room and pulled out one of my scetching pads and some of my art pencils. i sat up against my head board as I started to mindlessly scetch on a blank piece.  
half way into my scetch my shoulder started to ich. I decided it was probably a good idea to change the bandages. I walked into the bathroom, locked the door so stiles wouldn't walk in on me and pulled off my shirt. the bandage was still held tightly in place thanks to scotts doctor skills he had picked up from being a vet's assistant. I peeled the bandage away carefully only to find the smooth skin of my shoulder. I stared at it wide eyed as I poked and proded at it. "Stiles!" I yelled frantically pulling open the door and running to his room, not even thinking of putting my shirt back on.  
"What wro- Gah! Cj put your shirt on!" he yelped in surprise as I rushed into his room.  
I ignored him as I pointed to my shoulder, "This is the shoulder that the animal bit!"  
He looked at me skeptically, "It dosen't look like it..."  
"Thats the problem! the skin was shreded! it would have taken a normal person months to heal! and don't forget about scars! there's no sign that I was even attacked! What's going on with me stiles!" I cried frantically.  
He walked over cautiously, "Alright alright. calm down let me take a look." he murmered as he made me sit on his bed. "Are you sure this is the shoulder it bit you?" I nodded my head quickly. "Huh... there is something..."  
"What?" I asked fearfully.  
"There is a few marks but they're barley notticable... and it kinda does look like a bite..." he told me slowly unsure of how I would react "This cant be happening... no, no, noooo." I whined kneeding my eyes with my hands.  
"Hey hey it's gonna be ok, you're not alone. you have me and scott. he's probably going through the same thing as you. don't worry, we'll take care of you." he soothed, running his fingers through my hair. it took awhile for me to calm down but I finally did flopping back on stiles bed. "Now, scotts gonna be over any minute now so we can talk about this, would you mind going to put on a shirt?"  
I let out a quiet chuckle as I pulled myself off of his bed, "Sure..." I walked back into the bathroom pulling on my shirt before making my way back to stiles room to see scott standing there.  
"this about the body? they find out who did it?" scott asked as I walked back into the room and threw myself down on stiles bed next to scott.  
"No Just listen." Stiles told us as e roled over on his desk chair pulling some papers with him. he seemed a bit excited. "It's about that guy, Derek Hale"  
"Oh the guy in the woods yesterday? He do it?" scott asked interupting stiles "No! Not that, just listen ok?" "OK what then?" "You know the joke from the other day? not a joke anymore." stiles tried to tell us seriously. my eyes narrowed as I felt rage start to bubble up in my chest. "The wolf, the bite in the woods, the dramatic healing!" the last part was shot at me. " I started doing all this reading, Do you even know why a wolf howls!"  
Me and scott glanced at eachother as stiles shot out of his chair, "should we?" scott drawled.  
"It's a signal" Stiles insisted, I dont know whybut I was getting angrier and angrier the more stiles insisted scott and I were werewolves. "Ok when wolves howl it signals their location to the rest of the pack. so if you guys heard a wolf howling it means it could have been near by, it could have been a whole pack."  
"A whole pack of werewolves stiles really?" I asked standing up, chest heaving from angry pants. my nostrils were also flaring as I stared him down.  
"Are you seriously wasting our time with this?" Scott asked just as angry as he stood up too. "I have to meet Allison in an hour."  
"I'm done with this." I growled as I turned and walked out of the room before I smashed stiles face in. I ran down the stairs grabbing a hoodie and walking out the front door. I would go for a walk and clear my head before I did something I would regret.  
Twenty minutes later I was walking through the woods, why? I have no idea. I wasn't really thinking something just drew me there. my head started to hurt so I leaned against a tree and slid down pulling my knees to my chest. my vision was going fuzzy and I started to hear things I shouldn't have been able to hear. the sun had gone down and when I looked up the moon was out, and it was full. panic started to grip at me, my heart raced and my head hurt. everything started to blur together. This caused me to panic more. I let out a loud scream which changed into a roar. my vision became red. I looked down at my hands my nails were growing. I reached my hands up to my mouth to feel my teeth turning into fangs. I let out another loud roar as I started to run through the forrest switching from two feet to all four. I turned my head and saw a figure staring up at a tree, I didnt think as I lunged out but something stopped me. It grabbed me around the middle and threw me to the ground. "Stop." a deep voice said. Me and the figure I had tried to lunge at looked around wildly. I could smell a familiar sent. 'scott' "Where is she!" scott asked angrily.  
"She's safe... From you" the voice said again.  
"What did you do to us!" I growled out as my head turned wildly looking for the voice. everything was red.  
"I did nothing." the voice said again only this time a figure came out of the mist and tackled both scott and me. It pinned us to the ground as we both struggled to get up. once we were both pinned my vision cleared enough to see that Derek Hale was ou attacker.  
"What did you do with her!" scott snarled. I continued to thrash around trying to get him off. Derek leaned in and let out a loud growl next to my ear. a small wimper escaped my lips as my head tilted to the side away from him. I gave my thrashing and stared up at Derek quietly while scott continued to try to get away.  
"Shh, quiet" Derek comanded. scott quieted as the three of us listened. I could hear foot steps comming toward us, "Too late. they're already here, Run!" with that he released us both and deciding not to question him I took off right behind him. I herd the sound of something being drwn back before the sound of a loud explosion happened behind me where scott was. I turned to see him clutching his head from his senses being over loaded. I herd something whiz through the air heading straight for scott, but it was too late to warn him. he cried out in pain s something pinned him to the tree. with out thinking I ran back to him to try and pull the arrow from his arm but three figures came out of the woods holding cross bows. I let out a roar as thy tried to come closer. the center figure told one of the other two something and just as they were about to shoot another bow two of the people went flying distracting the center guy long enough for Derek to rush by free scott and drag us out of there we continued to rush through the woods not stopping until we couldnt hear the men anymore. scott was leaning on his knees taking deep breaths, I had colapsed onto the forrest floor glancing wearily up at the two of them. Derek seemed unphased as he stared down at us.  
"Who were they?" scott asked his face back to normal. I scooted myself next to him as we continued to pant.  
Derek glanced over his shoulder before turning back to us, "Hunters. their kind have been hunting us for centuries."  
"Us?" I questioned quietly, "What do you mean us?" He stared down at us silently for a moment, "Werewolves."  
"Us... You mean you! You did this to me! To Cj! they're hunting you!" scott yelled.  
Derek looked a little taken aback by scotts acussing tone. "Is it really so bad scott? Cj? That you can see better, hear more clearly move faster!" scott and I scrambled to stand up as Derek got closer. "You've been given something most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."  
I looked down considering what Derek had said. "I dont want it." scott said determinly.  
"You will. and you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it." Derek said this time staring down at me. "So you, me and Casey, scott." He leaned in and pushed our shoulders into the tree we were leaning against. "we're sibilings now." and with that he left me and scott alone in the forrest at night. 'what a nice brother' I thought sarcastically as I tried to help scott up. I didnt want to be caught by those hunters ever again.

we were pretty far into the forrest seeing it took us the rest of the night to find our way to the main road. we had been walking for a couple of minutes towards town when stiles blue jeep pulled up next to us. scott sat shot gun while I was stuck in the back. "you know what actually worries me the most?" scott asked after a few moments of silence.  
"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles warned as he continued to drive us to town.  
"She probably hates me now!" He complained ignoring stiles warning completly. I rolled my eyes at the boy, sure dont worry about those supposed hunters or the fact that we don't actually know how to control these 'powers' worry about a girl you just met.  
"Ugh" seems stiles agreed with me, "I doubt that. but you may want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. or you know you can just tell her the truth," I snorted at that, "And you know revel in the awesomeness that you guys are freaking werewolves!" I shared a weary glance with scott, and then we stared at stiles in a 'are you freaking kidding me' way. "Ok bad idea... hey we'll get through this... us the three muskateers!" I snorted at this "C'mon if I have to i'll chain you both up myslef on full moon nights and feed you live mice."  
"Ugh!" I said disgusted as I stared at Stiles.  
scott seemed a bit grossed out as well as his face scrunched up and he looked at stiles "What? I had a boa once I could do it!" we just shook our heads as stiles continued to drive us home so we could change and go to school.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Ok so I used note pad to write this so the format is a little off, I tried to fix it but it's to frustrating right now. Hopefully In later chapters it will be better if not I hope you all don't mind to much. I notticed I had few mistakes in the last two chapters sorry about that, I don't have an editor. I would also like to thank all the people who story alerted/story favorited/ and left a mesg I didn't think this story would take off so quickly =) **

**about posting, if you've been reading my fast and furious story yo should know how bad I can be about that. luckily its summer break and I have no life so I've been writing atleas 2-3 chapters a day so I have some chapters saved. I'll try to post atleast one chaper every day one in the morning and if I feel like I wrote alot another at night so sorry for the long note hope you guys like it**

The last bell rang and I didn't flinch like I normally did, I had been zoning out alot more since I got my werewolf powers. I walked out to the lacross feilds to tell stiles I was just gonna walk home. I looked around for them both but they were probabluy still in the locker room. I quickly sent a text to Stiles and started to walk home. I lay in bed for a good hour before becoming restless. I stood up and walked to my closset and pulled on one of my favorite hoodies, a black one with the San Jose sharks logo on it before walking down stairs and out the front door.  
I started to think about what Derek had said last night. He could help me... I carefully made my way into the preserve, weary of hunters and other creatures that could be lurking there. I had been walking for ten minutes when I nottiecd that there was an echo of leaves rustling behind me. I stopped and glanced around before lifting my head and sniffing the air. the sent was familiar but I couldn't place it.  
"Good you're using your senses atleast." Dereks voice rang out.  
Surprised I whirled around to face him "What are you doing!"  
"Testing your senses." he said walking closer. I felt the urge to growl at him but held it back. "Not bad for a pup." he shrugged. he stared at me as I tried to fight the snarl that was bubbling up in my throat. "go ahead let it out."  
As if that was all I needed a deep growl echoed around us. "Why am I so angry? I don't see scott getting this angry! every day I have to fight the urge to rip someones throat out. Every. Damn. Day." angry growls and snarls continued to fall from my mouth.  
He took a step closer and the anger became more intense. my vision switched from normal to red and I could feel my nails and teeth sharpening. "You have dominence issues..." he stated calmly.  
"What the hell is that suposed to mean!"  
"Listen you and your buddies think that I changed you, but I didn't. It was the alpha. I think he changed scott to be in his pack but he changed you to be his mate, and alpha female."  
The growls and snarls stopped as I stared at Derek in shock. "What if I dont want to be his mate?" "If he marks you, you will have no choice." Derek said quietly.  
I looked around scared as I edged toward Derek, "I still don't see what that has to do with my anger issues..."  
"Because you feel challenged by me. your inner wolf feels as though I'm trying to control you, and it thinks it should be the other way around..."  
"well are you?" I asked starring up at him.  
He just smirked at me, "You came out here for a reason, what is it?" he backed up a few steps.  
I looked down nervously at my feet. sudenly unsure if I wanted to go through with this. Deciding I should I took a deep breath and locked eyes with Derek. "I want you to teach me how to control this."  
he stared me down for a moment. "What about your friend scott? is he going to come to me too?"  
"I don't know. he thinks you're the one that attacked us, I dont think he trusts you very much."  
"And you do?"  
"As far as I'm concerned you've saved me two times now..."  
He stared at me for a long time, "All right. meet me here tomorrow after school and I'll teach you." I smiled gratefully up at him, "Right now I need you to help me convince scott that he can't play in his game this saturday. He almost lost control at his practice."  
my eyes widened at this and nodded my head, "I'll try, but he's pretty stuborn."  
Derek nodded and headed off deeper into the woods.

I was walking down the hall way when I notticed scott and stiles crouched behind a corner staring up the hall and Mr. stalinski and one of his officers talking to one of the administration workers. I snuck up behind them and just waited for me to nottice. they didn't so I decided to make my presence known. "Whatchya doin'?" I whispered loudly causing both to jump and spin around with terrified looks on their faces. I giggled at them as they glared at me.  
"They're making a curfew because of a mountain lion" scott told us.  
Stiles rolled his eyes and stood up straight. "Unbelieveable! My dad is looking for a raging animal while the real psycho is out there doing whatever he wants!"  
"It's not like we can tell him the truth!" scott said dejectedly.  
I shook my head at them, "Guys I dont think Derek is the killer." they however ignored me.  
"We gotta do something!" stiles insisted.  
"Like what?" scott asked.  
"Like find the other half of the body." stiles declared before walking off leaving me and scott in the hallway. scott turned and spotted Allison down the hall.  
Lydia was there along with some guy from the lacross team. without a word scott walked off down the hall leaving me on my own. I rolled my eyes and walked to my next class.

I was sitting against a tree waiting for Derek to meet me in our little clearing. I was trying to listen for him when I felt my self being hauled to my feet by the hood of my sweat shirt. I let out a yelp of surprise as my arms swung out trying to hit my attacker. "You shouldn't drop your guard." Derek's voice called out. I immeadiatly relaxed but then felt myself being thrown through the air. "You also shouldn't be so relaxed."  
I let out a huff as I glared up at him from the ground. he was wearing black jeans and a long sleaved shirt. I could see his arm and chest muscles ripple through it. 'what the fuck? don't admire his muscles! get up!' I scolded myslef. "So what are we learning today, oh wise elder wolf?" My sarcasm earned me a light smack to the side of the head, "How about we learn to respect our elders." he grumbled. "Follow me."  
"I thought I was alpha female." I said as I got up to fallow him.  
"Not until you're marked as the alpha's mate, right now you're just a regular werewolf."  
"then what are you?"  
"I'm a beta, and so is scott." He explained.  
"How come scott's the beta and I'm not."  
Derek let out a little sigh, "Because the alpha bit him first, then he bit you but you got away before he could mark you leaving you a regular old wolf, which is why you have dominence issues right now, your wolf believes it should be at alpha rank but it's not so it's throwing a hissy fit."  
"Oh..." I mumbled trying to understand it was a bit confusing. "So where are we going?"  
"My house, it's safer there."  
We walked in silence through the woods. Derek's long strides made it hard to keep up but I managed. we walked a good ten to fifteen minutes before walking into a clearing. An old, half burnt house lay before us. I stoped dead in my track as I stared up at the house. "You cant be serious..." I whispered. "You actually still live here!"  
Derek turned to me and nodded. "No where else to go."  
"I- I cant... I can't be here!" flashes of the fire swept through my mind. my breathing became ragged as I clutched at my head. Images flashed before my eyes.  
the sounds of people screaming as they burned to death, the smell of burnt flesh. It was all too much for me to handle. I clutched my head in my hands as my knees gave out and I dropped to the ground, a wimpering sobbing mess.  
I felt myself being dragged up from the ground and then strong arms wrapping around my waist to keep me standing. "Shh" Dereks voice soothed. I burried my head in his chest as the sobs continued to rip through my chest. "You're safe. it's over."  
"Ho-how are you even able to be near h-here..." I mumbled into his chest.  
He heaved a sigh, "Not sure... I just know it's the only place I can go..."  
"That sucks..." I mumbled into his shirt. as if sensing that my fit was over he slowly released me. "Alright if I'm going to help you control yourself you have to be willing to listen to me, and I mean everything I say goes got it?" I nodded my head eagrly. "we should work on your senses first."  
"My senses? what about my anger?"  
"Think about it, what pisses you off? the frustation of being able to hear conversations when you're trying to focus on your lesson, the fact that you can smell the bathroom from three classes over. Once you control those you'll be able to control your anger or at the least you wont have as many things to be pissed off about."  
I nodded my head as he told me this, it did make sense... "Alright concentrate on hearing, I want you to only focus on the river listen only to that block out everything else."  
I nodded my head, closed my eyes and concentrated. I could hear it but I could also hear birds chirping, woodland creatures scurrying across the ground and Derek's breathing. I tried to concentrate harder but all I got was more noises. soon I could hear the beeping of cars and angry shouts from the highway. no longer could I hear the peacefull sounds of the river, but the chaotic sounds of everyday life. My breathing became ragged as my head started to hurt I couldnt stop listening and it hurt.  
"Argh!" I yelled clutching my hair in my hands. I felt two hands cover my ears dulling the sounds until I could open my eyes. when I did Derek was standing there a slight concerned look on his face. I blinked several times before letting my arms drop to my side. Derek's hands slid from covering my ears to my shoulders.  
He looked at me for a moment as if making sure I was ok. "You concentrate to hard. relax and just let the sounds of the river soothe you. when you have anger issues as a werewolf things can become very dangerous, very fast. If you concentrate to hard you can become frustrated, or another louder noise will throw you off."  
"Like the bell at school?" He nodded his head as he allowed his hands to fall off my shoulders. "Now try it again but relax, don't concentrate to hard just listen to the river and eventually the other sound will fade."  
I nodded my head and started listening to the river. I could still hear the birds, the little animals and Derek, but I could also hear the river. I started to think of the river. listening as the water rushed over rocks, how the water trapped in pools would lap against the rocks or the shore. It was calming. very calming. my breathing slowed and soon all I could hear was the river.  
I felt hands going over my ears again and my eyes opened to see Derek standing infront of me. He wasn't smiling per say but his lips were slightly tilted up and there was a happy glint in his eye. "There you go. try it again but this time don't get lost in the sounds concentrate on only the river but be aware of everything around you."  
"That's like trying to look left and right at the same time." I grumbled to him.  
He let out a little chucke, "I thought I said not to question me." I grumbled and stuck my tounge out at him. "Alright concentrate on the river, once you do that I'm going to move around I want you to point atleast in my direction."  
"So I'm concentrating on the river and lisening to where you're moving?" "Yes..."

I let out a sigh and started to do as he said. It took a couple of hours but I finally got it down. "Alright that should be enough for today. Tommorw at school I want you to concentrate on your lessons, but be aware of what's going on around your school. If it becomes too much I want you to block everything out but a persons heart beat."  
"Their heart beat?" I asked confused.  
"Preferably someone who is asleep. heart beats tend to be calming, if that doesnt work for you and you find yourself getting irritated I want you to leave."  
"School! Do you realize how much trouble I can get into!" I got saturday school once for ditching and I wasnt planning on getting it again.  
"Would you rather you shifted and accidently kill someone?" well... he had a point there.  
"...Fine..." I wasn't happy but I suppose he was right better to ditch than to kill someone.  
"You should go now." he mumbled staring at his drive way. "Meet me here tommorow, alright?" I nodded my head and stared to go through the woods. I would rather avoid the main roads until I got further away from Derek's house.

Stiles got a call not to long after I got back from scott telling us we needed to get to his house. He also said something about finding the other half of the body. Stiles spazed out and rushed me out of the house. If it wasn't for my warning growl the boy would have taken off while I was still getting in the car. I sighed as we pulled up to scott's house and stiles immediatly stopped the car and pulled out the keys. He ran up the drive way and didn't even knock as he burst through the front door. I followed him casually calling out an apology to Mrs. McCall for stiles barging in. She just smiled and shook her head as I made my way up the stairs. deciding to use my newly refined hearing I listened as Scott and Stiles talked.  
"-your dad nail Derek for murder." I herd scott explain. My brows furrowed as I wondered how he was going to do that. "Then I got to worry abou how to play lacross without changing, because there is no way I'm not playng that game."  
I rolled my eyes again as I walked into scott's room. "What's up with the 911?" I asked as if I hadn't been listening in. as far as they were concerned I sucked at using my senses.  
"Scott found the dead body!" stiles said excitedly throwing his hands into the air.  
"What! where? How?" I asked as I walked further into his room.  
"I went to Derek's today after school." that must have been what he had herd comming. "And I could smell blood. I think he burried the body."  
My eye brows shot up, how the hell could scott smell the body and not me. I was there for hours and it didn't even cross my mind, "Are you sure? we cant just accuse someone of murder on the account that you smelt something."  
"We can dig it up!" stiles suggested.  
"Are you crazy!" I yelled smacking him in the shouler.  
rather than agree with me scott nodded his head along with stiles. "but I'll need to get the sent from the other half the body so I know for sure."  
I threw my hands up exasperated. they always did this, if they agreed on something I had no say. and if I tried to talk them out of it they would just ignore me.  
"So let's go to the hospital." Stiles grinned as he led the way down stairs.

**ok so I know Derek trained Issac and Erika diferently (If you're all caught up you'll know what I'm talking about.) But think of it like there are 2 wolves he has to train quickly, while with Cj it's just her and there is no imediate danger so sorry if he seems out of character**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm super happy right now because I'm going to Warped Tour tomorrow so I decided to share my good mood with you all and update another story, I hope you guys like it thanks for all the support =)**

I sat unhapily in te jeep as scoot and stiles snuck into the hospital morgue. I refused to go. plain and simple. I didn't agree with this. first I didn't believe Derek was the killer, and second I refused to go ten feet within the front door of the hospital with my new senses. they eventually came running out. yeah that doesn't look suspicious at all. I rolled my eyes as they jumped in the jeep. "We need shovels." was the only explanation I got as stiles started the jeep and took off.

We sat in stiles jeep waiting for Derek to leave so the guys could dig up whatever was supposedly burried here. finally said werewolf came out of the house and took off donw the drive way. we waited a moment before stiles crept the jeep up closer to the property. quickly cutting the engine we all jumped out. scott and stiles both had shovels while I just pulled my hoodie closer to me.  
"Cj where's your shovel?" stiles questioned me.  
"I refuse to be in any part of this. I don't think he did it. whatever scott smelled, well there's got to be some exlpanation for it.  
"Oh c'mon! you cant seriously-"  
"Guys, Shh!" scott hushed us from bickering. "Wait. something's different." he mumbled senting the air and glancing around.  
"different how?" stiles asked as he turned away from me "I don't know... let's just get this over with." scott grumbled as he started to dig.  
It was pretty funny watching the two boys dig. they would bicker or throw insults at one another anytime they accidently bumped into eachother. they had digged a pretty decent sized hole when scott glanced around.  
"This is taking way to long, Cj please just help!"  
"Hmm nope, just keep digging I'm sure you'll find something eventually." I said with a smirk enjoying their suffering. was that sadistic? oh well.  
"What if he comes back." he grumbled "Then we get the hell out of here." I snorted a laugh at stiles plan. it was almost as well planned out as the one when we first went looking for the body.  
"what if he catches us."  
"I have a plan for that." stiles declared.  
"Wich is...?" I prompted from my spot at the top of the hole.  
"I run one way scott runs another,and you go up and try to distract him."  
"and if my distraction doesnt work?"  
"then whoever he cathes first, too bad."  
"That's a horrible plan!" scott whined still digging.  
they digged a few more shovel fulls before hitting something. "Oh, woah, woah, wait. stop, stop!" Stiles said putting his arm out to stop scott fro digging anymore "I think we hit something." they both tossed their shovels up and started to use their hands to uncover what they had dug up. I leaned over and watched as they undid the knots holding whatever was in the blankets. they pulled back the cloth to reveal a rotting animal head.  
"AHHHH!" we all jumped back in shock from not only the dead animal but from stiles scream, "What is that!"  
"Ewwwww! I think I'm gonna be sick." I whined as I rolled away from the hole. I could smell the rotting flesh clearly and let me tell you, it was fucking disgusting.  
"It's a wolf!" scott exclaimed "Yeah, I can see that." Stiles said sarcastically. "I thought you said you smelt blood, as in human blood!" Not gonna lie I thought he ment the same thing.  
"I told you something was different." scott said as if that would explain everything.  
"This doesnt make sense."  
"C'mon burry that thing so we can get out of here" I grumbled as I started to push dirt back into the hole with my shoe. scott and stiles crouched down to help but stopped when stile saw something.  
"Do you guys see that flower?" scott and I turned to see th flower stiles was talking about. It was low to theground and had purple flowers.  
"What about it?" we asked together.  
"I think it's wolfsbane." stiles explained as he got up to examine the flower.  
"Nu-uh you don't think that it works do you?" I asked as I inched closer.  
"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" scott asked anxiously.  
Stiles and I both dead panned. "Are you serious?"  
Scott gave me a confused look. stiles sighed, "You ever see wolfman?" scott shook his head.  
"the original werewolf movie!"  
"No what?" scott said frustrated "You're so unprepared for this." Stiles grumbled shaking his head "It's like werewolf repelent." I explained for scott seeing as stiles didn't bother to explain.  
stiles pulled the flower from the ground and a rope came with it. we all looked at it curiously as he started to pull on it. Stiles continued to fallow it and it ended up wrapping around the hole is some weird circle. "Stiles... Cj... check this out." Scott said from his spot on the edge of the hole. we both walked over and stared into the hole. rather than seeing the wolf that was there previously, there was a body. a human body... that was cut in half.  
I rushed into the forrest as I felt bile raise in my throat. I allowed myself to puke when I was sure I was far enough away from the house to where Derek wouldn't be able to smell it unless he was thinking about it, which I ever doubt he would.  
I walked back to the guys just in time to see them finish reburry the body. "You ok Cj?" Scott asked quietly.  
"Mhmm." I mumbled as my stomache continued to churn.  
"Why don't you go wait in the jeep, me and stiles got this." He said lightly pushing me towards the jeep. I went without a fuss. By the time me and stiles got back to the house I was so tired I didn't even stay up to hear stiles tell his father about the dead body.

I was woken up early by stiles tellingme to get up and get dressed and to meet him out front in ten minutes. Grumbling I decided to do as he said. I went to my closet and grabbed a random band shirt and pulled on a red zip-up jacket from my closet. I puleled grey skinny jeans on and walked down stairs to shove my converse on before dragging myself out the door and into stiles jeep. "Where are we going?" I mumbled leaning my head against the window.  
"Scotts house."  
"This early?" I grumbled.  
"Well yeah, dad's arresting Derek and I want to make sure everything goes ok."  
My eyes snapped open at this. "What!" stiles refused to look away from the road as I glared daggers at him. "Oh my God, yeah great idea. let him know it was us,  
yup great plan."  
"What does it matter he'll be locked up for along time for murder." stiles said casually.  
"And what if by some chance he's proven innocent, they still have to have some type of trial, and if that happens he's not gonna be happy for us trying to throw him in jail just because scott wants to play in the lacross game!"  
stiles was quiet for a moment while he thought about it "I guess we'l have to deal with it when the time comes."

Stiles, scott and I pulled up just as the police did. we got out and watched as the cops walked up to the door and knocked. some other cops were digging up the body stiles had told them about. I watched wearily as two cops escorted Derek out of the house. He sent us a glare as the cops shoved his head down so he wouldnt hit it getting into the squad car. as soon as the cops left the car stiles dashed over to it and crawled into the front passenger seat. rolling my eyes I quickly followed and got into the drivers side.  
"Ok just so you know, I'm not afraid." Stiles declared.  
I rolled my eyes at him knowing he was actually quite terrified. Derek lifted his head enough to glare at stiles in the eye. "Ok, maybe I am."  
"And for the record, this was their idea, I had nothing to do with it but trying to convince them not to." I statd "Thanks for throwing us under the bus..." Stiles grumbled "Ok doesn't matter, I just wanna know something. the girl you killed, she was a werewolf wasn't she?  
a different kind? she could turn herself into an actual wolf and I know scott and Cj cant do that, is that why you killed her?"  
I looked to Derek for an explanation, not tha I thought that he killed her, but why the girl could turn into an actual wolf.  
"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friends that are the problem?" my eyes narrowed at him, way to change the subject. "When he shifts on the feild,  
or she shifts at school, what do you think they're gonna do? Keep cheering him on? Give her a gold star? I can't stop him from playing, but you can." He said looking stiles right in the eye. "Do you trust me cause you'll want to."  
the door opend and stiles was practically dragged from the car. "Again sorry about this." I muttered.  
"Don't worry about it, they wont be able to prove I did it." I nodded my head before turning to get out. "Casey, just try to convince him not to play... please."  
I nodded my head and got out of the squad car leaving Derek.  
"How about you help me understand exactly how you came across this." I herd Stiles dad ask.  
"Hey pops!" I said cheerfully trying to walk back towards stiles jeep.  
"Hold it right there, young lady. I want an explanation from you to." Mr. stalinski (I'm just gonna refer to him as pops now and I'll explain it at the end) said."so how exactly did you come across this?"  
"We were looking for scott's inhaler." stiles explained.  
"Wich he lost when?"  
"The other night." My eyes widened as I realised what pops was doing.  
"the other night when you were looking for the first half of the body." I tried to discreetly shake my head at stiles, to warn him that he was walking into a trap.  
"yes."  
"The night you told me you were alone and scott and Cj were at home." My eyes widened further if that was possible. did he really suck this much at lying?  
"Yes!" his eyes also widened as he realised what he did. I practically face palmed myself at his stupidity. "NO! I mean- ah crap!"  
"So you lied to me."  
"That depends on how yu define lying."  
"Well I define it as someone not telling the truth how do you define it?"  
"reclining your body into a horizontal position..."  
I rolled my eyes at him, "You know, techniqueally I didn't lie," I said with a hopefull smile.  
"You also didn't tell the truth." he looked at the both of us before sighing "Get out of here."  
"Absolutly" And with that we both scurried over to the jeep.

we were driving back to town searching for reasons of why the girl was a wolf when we dug her up. "I can't find anything about using wolfsbane for buriel."  
scott sighed looking up from the laptop.  
"Just keep looking." Stiles persisted. "Maybe it's like a ritual? you know? the like burry you as a wolf. or maybe it's a special skill you guys have to learn?"  
the more stiles talked the angrier I started to get. I dont even know why I just knew the more he talked the more pissed off I got.  
"Shut up!" I groaned leaning into the back seat. It was slowly getting harder and harder to breathe.  
"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves?" he continued glancing back at me. I was to busy trying to calm myself.  
"Stop saying that!" scott said angrily.  
"Stop saying what?"  
"Werewolves! stop enjoying this so much!" "Are you guys ok?" stiles asked worridly glancing between an angry scott and me.  
"NO!"  
"Noooo... ugh"  
"You guys just need to accept this, and Cj don't puke in my car!"  
"I can't..."  
"Well you're gonna have to!"  
"No I can't breathe!" Scott yelled slaming his hand into the ceiling causing stiles to swirve and my stomache to turn.  
"Oh God..." I breathed.  
"Pull over!"  
"Why what's happening?"  
"Just do it stiles!" I groaned clutching at my stomache as my breaths became more ragged.  
scott reached over and looked into stiles backpack. he pulled out the rope from last night that had wolfsbane attached to it. "You kept it!" Scott asked angrily I just groaned as I saw it.  
"What was I suposed to do with it?"  
I couldn't handle this, I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. so without really thinking I crawled into the very back and opened the back and jumped out. I faintly herd my name being called but I couldn't be near that stuff anymore so I just ran. I ran and ran and ran until I could feel my heart slowing down. slowed to a jog and then a walk. sighing I glanced around to see if I recognized where I was at. Luckily I was only about a mile from the main road.  
I got home and quickly took a shower, I had to get ready for the game tonight. getting out I quickly dried my hair and body. I walked into my room and pulled out some navy blue skinny jeans and a plain grey shirt. I pulled out a clean hoodie and started to search for a beenie. It was going to be freaking cold tonight.  
"CJ!" I herd stiles shout from down stairs "Are you here!"  
"Yeah! In my room!" I called still looking for one of my beenies.  
"Are you ok?" stiles asked as he walked into my room.  
"Yeah, sorry about earlier, I just couldn't be in the car anymore." "Alright you almost ready game's gonna start soon?"  
"Yeah just looking for my beenie, you ready?"  
"Yeah I'll wait for you down stairs in the car?"  
"Sounds good." I smiled as I finally found my beenie. pulling it on I adjusted my bangs. Hair was in it's naural curly lions mane form, so hopefully the beenie would hide that. I grabbed some gloves on my way out.  
"About time." Stiles grumbled as I got in.  
"Not like you're even starting." I said as I smirked over at him.  
"Yeah whatever..."

Stiles dropped me off in the student parking lot while he went to go park. "CJ!" someone called. Turning I saw Allison and her father, the man who had tried to kill me and scott in the forest the other day. "Allison, hey! how are you?"  
"I'm fine, are you meeting anyone?"  
"Well I was gonna sit with pops..."  
"Pops?" she tilted her head a bit in confusion.  
"Haha, yeah stiles dad, I live with them and he refuses to let me call him Mr. stalinski or sir all the time so I just settled with pops"  
"You're adopted?"  
"Yeah well, my parents died a few years back and the stalinskis were family friends so they took me in... uh anyways um you meeting anyone?"  
"Yeah I was suposed to meet Lydia here, why don't you sit with us?" she asked excitedly.  
"Well I dont think that's the best-" I stopped noticing her saddened face, damn her... "I supose it wont hurt me to sit withing three feet of the she devil."  
Allison let out a little giggle and linked her arm with mine. "Let's go then."

I watched as the team came out and started to arm up. the players were all getting ready hen the wistle blew. I cheered along with everyone else. For most of the game scott never touhed th ball. Infact he was open pretty much the whole time but everyone refused to pass to him. Half the time Lydia made Allison hold up a sign that said we 3 Jackson. "C'mon Cj help us hold the sign!" Lydia said with a smirk.  
"I wouldn't touch that sign willingly with a ten foot pole." I snarled glaring at her. she backed off a bit.  
It was the final quarter and scott had yet to touch the ball. "Wich one is scott again?" Allison's father asked.  
"Number 11" allison said.  
"Also known as the only player that hasn't touched the ball." Lydia asked snidly.  
Anger burned in me as I turned towards her, "You know what Lydia you need to shut your damn mouth, say one more mean thing about my best friend and we're gonna have problems, got it?" I demanded as I stood up and towered over her. I felt a hand grip my shoulder and turned my glare to Allison's father who had put his hand there to either keep me back or to warn me.  
"Why don't you go cool off before you do something you regret?" he asked calmly.  
I stared at him wondering if he knew. deciding not to take my chances I calmly made my way down the bleachers and continued to watch the rest of the game on the bench next to stiles. I dont think the coach minded because he just glanced at me and turned back to the game.  
"What's wrong?" He muttered glancing between me and the game.  
"Just Lydia being a bitch."  
the game started up agan and I watched amazed as scott tore through the opposing team scring goal after goal until he scored the winning point. everyone jumped up cheering and rushed onto the feild to celebrate. the crowd got so large that I lost track of him. stiles didn't seem so worried so I decided just to leave it. the feild emtied quickly soon it was just me, stiles and pops at the bleachers. I turned looking at pops but he was on the phone.  
"Dad? what's wrong?" Stiles asked woridly. he just raised one finger in the parental universal sign of one minute.  
stiles and I stayed quiet as he hung up. "That was the office. the optopsy shows that the girl died from an animal attack, and she was identified as Laura Hale."  
my breath hitched in my throat... Laura... that was her? "Why don't you kids go and see where scott got off to?"  
Wordlessly we headed off to the locker room, when we got there we saw Allison and Scott making out. "Ew you perv, don't watch!" I hissed quietly. well not as quiet as I thought since the two broke apart. they smiled at eachother for a moment, it was actually pretty cute, "I gotta go my dad is waiting... bye stiles, bye Cj"  
"Bye!" stiles called back.  
"Hey let me walk with you." I called leaving stiles to tell scott the news. "Sorry about earlier, it's just that scott has been one of my best friends for like ever and Lydia was being nothing but a bitch and I just dont like it when people talk shit on my friends..." I sighed as I looked at her.  
Allison smiled as she looked over at me, "No reason to apologize you were just standing up for him, besides I kinda agree with you. Lydia was beng a bit mean, dont worry you didnt offend me."  
I laughed lightly and smiled at her, "So... you and scott huh?"  
Her cheeks tinted red and I let out a little giggle, "Do you think he likes me?"  
"Judging from what I just witnssed I would say yes."  
"Really!" she smiled wider, "Do you think he might ask me out?"  
"If he dosnt I'll kick his ass you two are so cute together, but just so you know he's my best friend so dont break his heart."  
she smiled at me and gave me a quick hug as she started to walk to where her dad was waiting for her "Bye!"  
I waved and waited for stiles and scott to come out of the locker room. scott and stiles came out and Stiles drove us home. when we got home I trudged up the stairs and passed out on the bed after changing into some pajama pants and a T-shirt

* * *

**Ok so Cj calls Mr. Stalinski 'pops' because when she was little her parents died in the Hale fire, Leaving her an orphan, the Stalinski's were close family friends with the Johnson's and decided to basically adopt Casey. She refused to call him dad and he refused to let her call him 'sir' or "Mr.' so she went with pops **

**If you ever have any questions leave a comment or a PM and I'll gladly answer your question.**


	5. Chapter 5

`It had been a few days since Scotts first game as a werewolf, and he's starting to realise he might not be able to control this. Me, stiles and Scott were walking down the hallway and he was telling us about this crazy dream he had. sure I had had a few crazy dreams but I've never had one that goes from sex to murder in an instant.  
"Maybe you're mom put some crazy drug in your food last night, she does work at a hospital" I sugested.  
"My mom wouldn't drug me!" scott said offended.  
"You never know." I shrugged "Let me take a guess here-" stiles was cut off by scott "I know, you're gonna say it has something to do with me going out with Allison tommorow-" This time it was my turn to interupt, "What! When! why was I not informed!"  
"Last night, and well I dont know..."  
"But you obviously told stiles, wow I see how much of a friend I am to you." I pouted and crossed my arms "Ugh it's not that cj!" He whined. "It's just that I normaly talk to stiles about that kind of stuff!"  
I rolled my eyes at his explanation, "Whatever"  
"Anyways back to the point," Stiles said interupting our little spat, "No I dont think you'll freak out and attack her..." scott and I both shot him a disbelieving glance. "Yeah that's totally it... Hey c'mon it's gonna be fine! first I think you guys are handling this pretty freaking amazingly. you know its not like there's a hand book for werewolves."  
"No but there's a teacher..." I muttered thinking about Derek. I had gotten my sense of hearing under control and I was halfway through mastering my sense of smell.  
"who Derek!" Stiles asked angrily. "You forget about the part where we got him tossed in jail!"  
"You and scott did." I grumbled "I kind of agree with Cj..." Scott admited quietly, "Dragging her to the back of the bus felt so real..." "How real?" stiles asked "Like it actually happend" Scott said as we pushed open the doors to the school.  
my mouth dropped open along with scott's and stiles' "I think you did..." Stiles stated as we stared at the bus. the back door was ripped open and there was blood everywhere. I grabbed the two and pulled them back inside away from the scene.  
"Oh my God, Please tell me that didn't just happen." I begged as scott took off down the hall his cell phone plastered to his ear.  
"I think it did..." stiles mumbled as he dragged me off to follow scott. we caught up with him, his phone was in his hand as he repeatedly texted Allison.  
"She's not answering any of my texts! or my calls!" scott said worridly looking around the halls.  
"Don't worry it could be a coincidence," Stiles tried to assure him but I doubted it was a mere coincidence."A seriously amazing coincidence..."  
"Just help me find her!" we were searching the halls frantically for Allison, the longer we looked the more paniced I became. I could feel my heart beat quickening and hear scotts as well. I forced myself to calm down as I saw scott throw himself at a locker in hopes of not attacking a random student. he punched it so hard the door came off its hinges. "Scott." I said rubbing his shoulders soothingly, "You need to calm down. she's here, we'll find her. now calm down before you expose us." He nodded his head and I droped my hands from his shoulders and took a step back. we started to walk again and were just turning a corner when scott bumped into Allison, Well wouldn't you know.  
"Sorry." she said smiling "Hey Allison." I greeted her hapilly and dragged stiles off so the two could have a moment.

We were sitting in chemistry, one of my most hated classes, and unfortunatly I was moved away from scott and stiles. I could hear them talking but I decided to tune them out, I did not want to retake this class next year. "Mr. Stalinski is that your idea of a hushed whisper?" I let out a little laugh, it was true stiles had always sucked at whispering. "Wanna pull the headphones out every once and a while I think you and Mr. McCall would better from a little distance yes?"  
"No..." stiles whined. Mr. Harison just pointed them to their new spots "Let me know if separation anxiety gets to you." he called as the bys reluctantly moved.  
"Hey! I think they found something!" a random girl suddenly shouted. everyone got up to look out the windows as the teacher tried to get us all back to our seats.  
outside you could see the paramedics rolling a body towards the ambulence. scott and stiles stood behind me looking over my shoulder.  
"That's not a rabbit." Scott said as I shot him a confused look, why would he think it was a rabbit? The body suddenly shot up letting out a scream, causing everyone else to jump in shock and some even let out a surprised shout.  
"OK..." stiles said nervously, "This is go, this is good, he got up, he's not dead."  
I gave stiles a deadpan look, "Yeah but he looks as if he's about to keel over and die." "Guys... I did that..." scott mumbled.  
after the scare in chemistry classes went by normally. like usual scott, stiles and I met in the cafeteria. they both had bought lunches while I simply had a lunch from home. "It wasn't a dream!" Scott said as he sat across from me and Stiles. "What makes you think Derek has all the answers?" stiles asked annoyed.  
"Well he's been a werewolf longer than both of us combined..." I chimed in as Stiles sent me an annoyed look "Because! durring the full moon he wasnt changing! he was in total control while I was running around attacking some innocent guy!"  
"You dont know that!" "Not that I want to be part of this but why was it just scott I don't remember this and scott doesnt remember seeing me..." I asked curiously.  
"See! we don't know what's going on! and maybe Derek does!" scott tried to reason. "I can't go out with Allison, I'm gonna have to cancle..."  
"No! you're not canceling! you guys can't just cancle your entire lives! we'll figure it out." Stiles reasoned just as Lydia sat down on scott's left.  
"uhhh..." we all said "Figure what out?" she asked as we all stared at her dumbly "Uhh just homework..." scott offered giving us both weirded out glances "yeah..."  
"Why is the she devil sitting with us?" I hissed at the two glancing around as random people started to sit around us. a random girl sat down on my left, Danny sat on Stiles right some random guy from the lacross team sat at the head of the table.  
"I don't know!" scott hissed back staring around confused.  
"She's not a she devil!" Stiles hissed indignatly.  
scott pulled his backpack off the chair next to him as Allison came up, "Thanks." She smiled at him, "Hey Cj."  
"Hi" I smiled still weirded out.  
"Get up." Jackson told the random guy at the head of the table.  
"how come you never ask danny to get up?" he whined.  
"Because I dont stare at his girlfriends coin slot." Danny said smugly. I let out a loud laugh. Danny was probably one of the only popular guys that I liked, too bad he was gay. "Nice one!" I said reaching past stiles for a highfive. He laughed a little but gave me a highfive anyways.  
"So I hear they're saying its some kind of animal attack." Danny said as everyone looked over at him. "Probably a cougar?"  
"I herd mountain lion." Jackson piped up. Really... did he really just say that. I stared at him like he was an Idiot.  
"A mountain lion is a cougar." Lydia said with the same expresion as me, well atleast she has a brain. "Isn't it?" ah fake stupidity to fit in, gotta love highscool.  
"Who cares? The guy is probably some cracked out tweaker that was probably gonna die anyways." jackson said casually.  
"Wow Jackass, did it ever occur to you that, that old man could have a family? friends? God you're a dick." I Said glaring at him.  
"Actually I just found out who he is." Stiles said pulling out his phone and showing everyone and successfully diveting me and Jackass' fight.  
we watched as pops walked up investigating the bus while the new reporters voice told the details of the accident. It said he survid and was taken to the local hosital.  
"I know this guy!" Scott said at the end of the clip.  
"You do?" Allison asked as everyone looked at scott.  
"Yeah, I used to take the bus when I lived with my dad, he was the driver."  
"Can we talk about something more fun please?" Lydia asked twirling her fork. "Like, what we're going tomorrow night?" Allison and scottlooked at her shocked "You said you and scott were hanging out, right?"  
"umm," Allison stuttered obviiously not ready for Lydia inviting herself on their date. "we were thinking of what we were gonna do..." I had to cover my face to hide my laughter.  
"Well I'm not sittig home again watching lacross videos." Lydia said glaring at Jackson, "So the four of us are hanging out, and we're doing something fun."  
"H-hanging out?" Scott asked turning to Allison, obviously upset because he thought it was a date. "Like the four of us... together? you wanna hang out like us and... them?"  
Allison glanced over to me for support but I was too busy trying to stifle my snorts of laughter. "Yeah, I guess... Sounds fun."  
"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked picking up a fork, "Stabing myself in the eye wit this fork."  
"Can I help?" I muttered.  
Lydia grabbed the fork from him exasperatd, "How about bowling, you love bowling?"  
Jackson rolled his eyes, "Yeah with actual competition."  
"How doyou know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked somewhat offended."You can bowl right?" she asked scott.  
"Sort of..." he said unsure.  
"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked.  
"Yes." scott said staring chalengingly back at Jackson, "In fact I'm a great bowler." I threw my head down to the table to avoid laughing my ass off infront of everyone. I was quickly hauled to my feet and dragged out of the cafeteria.  
"Seriously Cj? Scott asked angrily as stiles released me.  
"What! It's not my fault you actually suck ass at bowling." I grumbled.  
"Yeah what the hell were you thinking you cant bowl!" Stiles added.  
"I know I'm an idiot!"  
"God it was like a train wreck." stiles grumbled. "I mean first it turned into that whole group date thing, and then out of no where there's that phrase!"  
"Hanging out!" scott whined.  
"What's so wrong with hanging out?" I mumbled.  
"You don't hang out with hot girls! it's like death!" Stiles yelled "Wow, thanks stiles." I grumbled as the two of us bickered and scott was saying something, I dont know I was trying to figure out what stiles was implying.  
"Not that you're not pretty or anything Cj! but we've known eachother for freaking ever! I can't think of you that way you're like my sister! besides once its hanging out scott may as well be her gay best friend."  
"Are you saying you're my gay best friend?"  
"you and Danny could start hanging out!" stiles said ingnoring me. "I don't think Danny likes me very much... am I unattractive to gay guys? wait scott! am I attractve to gay guys!" scott ran out the door, "You didn't answer my question. am I?" He asked turning to me.  
"Well I wouldn't know I'm not a gay guy, but I'll have you know, you're not ugly."  
"Thanks Cj." he smiled.  
"Well see you tonight!" I called.  
"Wait where are you going?" He called.  
"I got stuff to do I called back as I left the school. 


	6. Chapter 6

I walked up the drive way to Derek's house my senses on high alert. he had taken to randomly jumping me and then scolding me for not using my senses. However I wasnt jumped or taken by surprise. instead I was greeted with a cop car and the sound of a dog barking. I quickly hid behind the tree and watched as the man started to walk up towards the house. I could easly see he didn't want to be there. the dog started to bark. it started slow but then became more frantic until it was clawing it's way out of the cars window. the man quickly ran back to the car and drove away.  
before I decided to walk up to the house another figure appeared. It was scott and I was wondering what he was doing here. I crouched lower trying despretly not to make a sound. "I know you can hear me." He called out. "I need your help."  
scott walked up to the porch as Derek opened the door and steped out with him. "Cj, why don't you come out, good job hiding though." Derek said without looking away from scott. I cursed under my breath as I stood up and walked out of my hiding place. "Cj! what are you doing here?"  
"I help her." Derek said calmly.  
"What do you mean? Cj?"  
I scratced the back of my neck nervously, "I couldn't control it as well as you could... I just... I don't want to hurt someone scott..."  
"Just like you should." Derek said looking at scott.  
"Why didn't you tell us!" Scott asked ignoring Derek.  
"Because you guys think Derek is the bad guy and I knew you would react this way!" I said angrily as I glared at scott.  
Derek grabbed me by the back of the collar and pulled me closer to him. "Calm down." He ordered. "Now, why are you here scott?" Scott glanced between me and Derek, "I-I Know I was part of you being arested, and announced you being here to the hunters, also I don't know what happened to your sister, but I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone, and someone else got hurt! and it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened..."  
"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked letting go of my neck and leaning against the closed door.  
"Did you see what I did last night?"  
"No."  
"can you atleast tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"  
"Yes."  
"could I kill someone?"  
"Yes."  
"Will I kill someone?"  
"Probably." I looked sadly down at my feet. I didn't like the fact that I could kill a person with just a swing of my hand. scott didn't like the idea much either as he walked over and leaned against one of the colums "Look, I can show you how to remember, how to control the shifts even on the full moon, but it's not gonna come for free." Scott looked over at me as he said this. I already knew what Derek wanted and had agreed. I'd rater help him than accidently kill someone. "What do you want?" scott asked defeated.  
"You'll find out. but for now I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside, see it feel it, let your senses remeber for you."  
"That's it just go back?" scott asked "do you want to know what happened?"  
"You can trust him scott..." I whispered.  
"I just want to know if I hurt anyone."  
"no you don't. you want to know if you'll hurt her."  
I sighed as scott walked away. "So are we still on for today?" I asked He glanced down at me and smirked. "Hope you don't have anything to do today cause this is gonna take longer than usual."  
I sighed rolling my eyes, great.

Note to self: when Derek says longer than usual he's not lying.  
I had been running around town for hours trying to find him, aparently my last leasson before mastering my sense of smell was to be able to track him down through town.  
like a giant game of hide and seek. I had finally picked up on his sent and was following it. It led me to the local gas station. I could see him casually leaning against his car as it filled up. no wonder I couldn't find him sooner, he had been hiding in his car!  
"Ugh! that's cheating!" I said as I walked up to him.  
He smirked down at me as I approached. "Yet you still found me."  
"Yeah but it took like five hours!" I grumbled comming to a stop infront of him.  
He shook his head and ruffled my hair a bit. I let out an annoyed huff and tried to fix it, "That's not to bad considering I was driving in circles and my scent was dulled not only by other sents but contained as well." I still continued to pout as he filled up his car. suddenly two huge suburbans pulled up one infront of us and the other behind, convieniently blocking us in. I backed up towards Derek as strange men and Allison's father got out. Derek took a step infront of me protectivly.  
"Well what do we have here? shouldn't you be at home, Casey?" Mr. Argent asked.  
"Uh I was, I was just walking home from the library and-" I stamered unsure "I offered her a ride. There is a curfew after all, wouldn't want her to get hurt." Derek said, moving closer to me.  
Mr. Argent just nodded his head before glancing at his car. "Nice ride. Black cars are very hard to keep clean." Derek backed me up as he came closer to us.  
"I would definatly suggest a little more maintenance." He reached over and grabbed one of those windshield cleaners."When you have something this nice you want to protect it"  
he started to clean the winshield as we looked at him wearily. "personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. that's something I learned from my family. you don't have much of that these days, do you?" I clutched Derek's jacket in my hands, I could feel him tensing I knew he was getting angry, hopefully he wouldn't wolf out on these guys. Mr. Argent seemed to be waiting for him to do something as well, so when Derek relaxed I let out a breath of relief. "There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. see how much that makes everthing clearer." with that he turned to walk away.  
"You forgot to check the oil" Derek called out trying to mock them. I looked up at him wide eyed as Mr. Argent stopped.  
He turned back to us and looked at his two lackys, "Check the man's oil."  
One of them stood up and walked over confidently, I could feel a growl rise in my chest as he leered at us. He stopped and smashed Derek's drivers side window in "Seems fine to me." "Drive safley, oh and Cj... Stay away from my daughter." He said staring straight into my eyes.  
I cowered further into Derek as he turned to leave. "They- they know!" I cried out. "What am I gonna do! They're gonna hunt me down and-and-"  
"Calm donw Cj." Derek said grabbing my shoulders. "They can't do anything if you don't break the code... and you're too young."  
"Wha-what? code they have a code?" I was a bit hysteric.  
"I wont let them hurt you Casey... alright? I promise." He told me starring into my eyes.  
without thinking I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his waist and burried my face in his chest. "Thank you." I mumbled.  
"you're welcome. C'mon I should take you home, I have stuff to do."  
I nodded and quietly let him go and got in his car. I watched as he put the pump back on its spot and started to wipe out the shards of glass. he got in and started the car and drove me home.  
as we pulled up I notticed the porch light was on but stiles Jeep was gone. meaning he was home but he must have run off somewhere. pops police crusier was also gone. "Thanks..." I said again as I started to get out. However Derek grabbed my arm stopping me from closing the door. "Casey, you need to be more carefull, got it? The moment you feel in danger I want you to find me. don't draw attention to yourself and give them a reason to hunt you, got it?" I nodded my head. "Bring exercise cloths tomorrow, I'm gonna teach you how to fight."  
"What about my senses?"  
"You have the two most important down, fighting will help the rest. I don't want you to get caught off guard by the hunters or the alpha."  
I looked into his eyes and could see the concern he held for me. "Ok..."  
He nodded his head and let go of my arm, "Goodnight." "Night" I smiled and closed the door gently. I walked up to the house and opened the door. I went straight to my room and changed out of my clothes and into my pjs. it had been a crazy night for me, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

**Ok so I had an amazing time at warped tour so I decided to post another chapter. thank you all for your support I really apreciate that! I'm probably gonna be writting alot this week because I wore shitty shoes today and now have blisters =/ oh well it was worth it. it's not really late now but I'm exhausted so sorry if there's any mistakes**


	7. Chapter 7

I was sleeping peacfully when a wolfs howl rang through the air. I shot up and bed an looked around wildly. Quickly I grabbed a pair of jeans and sweater, pulled on my converse and snuck out the window. without really thinking I took off towards where, I don't exactly know.  
I soon found myself in the factory area of becon hills, there was alot of abandond buildings. I quickly scented the air. There were two unfamiliar smells and one that I would recognize instantly. Derek. I concentrated on senting the air and listening. I could hear rustling from a building and quiet footsteps down the alley. with out warning a gun shot rang through the air, then a thump as something landed on the ground. The smell of blood and something else hit me and I took off running.  
I saw Derek laying on the ground clutching his arm. "Derek!" I hissed quietly.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked panting.  
"C'mon let's get you out of here." he shook his head and pushed himself up against a building. he pulled up his sleeve revealing a gun shot wound only it was glowing purple. "What is that?" I asked staring at it.  
"C'mon help me out of here." He said ignoring my questions.  
I nodded my head and pulled him up, pulling one of his arms around my shoulders. I managed to get him to his car without being notticed by the hunters. He told me to get in and started to drive to his house. "We should get the bullet out." I mumbled worridly as he continued to drive I could see sweat start to drip down his face.  
"I'll be fine..." he mumbled stubornly.  
"Fine, but I'm not leaving you until I know you're better." I said stubornly as we pulled up to his house.  
he didn't get better infact he started to get worse. I had stayed with him for the rest of the night and even through most of the school day. I had gotten many frantic texts from stiles and scott but I had told them that I was fine just busy. It was around 5th period that Derek said we had to find scott. I quickly helped him out to his car and forced him to sit in the passenger seat.  
"Do you even have your drivers license?" He groaned.  
"Yes, Derek, I do the only reason why I don't drive is because I don't have a car and Stiles and I pretty much go everywhere together" He rolled his eyes at me,  
as I continued to drive. We pulled up to the school and Derek didn't wait for me to get out and help him. Instead he draggd himself out of the car and up to the school barley remebering to close the door. sighing I got out and locked the car so he wouldn't throw a hissy fit later. By the time I caught up with him, he was stumbling through the halls barley keeping himself up. "Where's scott..." He kept muttering his eyes frantically looking around scanning each face.  
"If you would hold on I'll text him." I mumbled reaching into my pocket for my phone.  
He ignored my and marched over to Jackson, "Where's scott McCall?"  
Jackson looked him up and down before looking back at me, "Why should I tell you?"  
"Because I asked you politely, and I wont do it again."  
"Jackson, have you seen him?" I said comming to stand beside Derek He chuckled lightly, "Ok tough guy, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him." I rolled my eyes, of course he would think Derek was scott's dealer of some sort.  
"You think he's selling him steriods?" I asked. Jackson had been accusing scott of that ever since he had made the team.  
"No, girl scout cookies" he sneered at me. I growled low in my chest. "What the hell do you think I'm talking about? By the way whatever it is you're selling,  
you should probably stop sampling the merchandise. you look wrecked."  
Derek glared at him before glancing down at himself I looked down to see what he was starring at and could see blood streaming down his hand. he glared back up at Jackson, "I'll find him myself, c'mon casey." he grunted.  
I quickly moved to follow him but Jackson grabbed me by the back of my sweater and pushed me to the ground. A snarl ripped from my throat as he did this, "Don't you touch her!" Derek snarled as he shoved Jackson into a locker face first. He looked over at me as I got up. I nodded to show I was ok and he quickly released Jackson pulling his claws out of his neck. We hurried down the hall before Jackson could see where we went. Derek leaned up against a wall panting. He seemed to be concentrating so I decided not to interupt him. The shrill ring of the bell startled both of us and caused Derek to cover his ears. "C'mon, I know where we can find him." I mumbled as I dragged him out of the school. I was walking a bit ahead of him to get to the bike racks when the sound of tires screeching forced me to turn my head and see Stiles stopped infornt of a collapsed Derek. Cars started to honk as Derek tried to ge up. I quickly ran over and tried to help him. "What the hell!" I heard scott hiss as he came up next to me. "What's going on? Cj where have you been all day?"  
"With him." I mumbled still tryig to get Derek up.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked Derek as stiles got out of his jeep and joined us.  
"I was shot." Derek rasped.  
"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles muttered.  
"Why aren't you healing?"  
"Because it was a different kind of bullet..."  
"Was it a silver bullet!" Stiles asked excitely.  
"Really?" I asked with a deadpan.  
"No you idiot." Derek grumbled "Wait wait, is that what she meant by you have 24 hours?" Scott asked frantically looking between me and Derek's confused faces. (I changed it from 48 to 24 for the sake of the story)  
"What?" Derek panted for breath as he looked between me and scott. I just shruged my shoulders I didn't know what scott was talking about either. "Who said I have 24 hours?"  
The one who shot you."  
"C'mon let's get him into the jeep." I mumbled as I tried to get him up. Dereks eyes started to flare from the his usual eyes to his wolf eyes.  
"What are you ding stop that!" Scott said angrily.  
"I can't!" He hissed Scott quickly helped me get him up and into the Jeep. I sat in the back as Scott helped me pull Derek into the front seat. "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."  
"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked as he closed the door.  
"Cause she's an Argent she's with them!" Derek frantically explained.  
"Why should I help you!" Scott snapped "Because you need me." Derek explained calmly.  
"Fine." Scott gave in "I'll try." stiles got in and pulled away from the school, "I hate this so much." he grumbled.  
"Did pops nottice me missing this morning?" I asked from my spot in the back.  
"Nah he left early for work and I called the school pretending to be him, I told them you were sick so you wont get saturday school."  
"Thanks you're a life saver." I smiled as I kissed the side of his head.  
"Ew!" He whined whipping at the side of his head "Ugh, c'mon Cj don't do that!" I giggled and smacked him in the shoulder lightly. stiles pulled out his phone and texted who I'm guessing was scott. frustrated he threw his phone down onto his back pack. "Hey try not to bleed out on my seats!"Derek looked up at him with a glare while I lightly smacked him in the shoulder. "We're almost there."  
"Almost where?"  
"Your house." Stiles said in a 'duh' tone.  
"What? No you can't take me there, hunters will be there by now!" Derek said frantically I laid one of my hands on his shoulders soothingly. "I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked exasperated.  
"Not when I can't protect myself, and I don't think you want to risk Casey running into some hunters."  
I could tell stiles was annoyed as he pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. "Stiles..." I warned quietly from my spot in the back.  
"What happens if scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm?" Stiles demanded, "Are you dying?"  
"Not yet." I looked at Derek with wide eyes. Him? die? no he can't. "I have a last resort."  
"What do you mean! What last resort!" Stiles asked hysterically.  
we both looked down as Derek pulled his sleeve up. I had seen the wound earlier but now... now it looked ten times worse. "Derek!" I gasped reaching out to inspect it.  
"Oh my God! What is that?" Stiles asked disgusted as he leaned into his door, "Ugh is that contagious? You should probably just get out." I reached over and smacked him in the back of the head for suggesting that.  
"Start the car." Derek huffed."Now."  
"I dont think you should be barking orders with the way you look right now! I think if I wanted to I could drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!"  
"Start the car." Derek said his rage barley being kept under control. "Or I'm gonna rip your throat out... with my teeth." It was quiet for a moment. the Stiles started his car. 


	8. Chapter 8

**whoops sorry guys I uploaded the wrong one here's the real one Sorry =)**

we drove around for awhile, it was starting to get dark and we had yet to get a call from Scott with information. Stiles pulled over to the side of the road again to call scott. "Finally!" he yelled. "What am I supposed to do with him?"I sat quietly as I listened to scott talk on the other end. "Take him somewhere, anywhere!"  
Stiles huffed at that, "He's starting to smell!"  
"I don't see what that has to do with taking him anywhere." I mumbled from the back. Stiles just waved me off.  
"Like what?" Scott asked from the phone clearly confused.  
"Like death!" Stiles hissed as me and Derek looked over at him.  
"Ok take him to he animal clinic."  
"What about your boss?"  
"He's gone by now, there's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Stiles let out a sigh as he pass the phone to Derek. "You're not gonna believe where he wans me to take you..."  
"Did you find it?" Derek asked ignoring Stiles.  
"How am I supposed to find one bullet in this house? They have a billion of them, it's like the freaking wallmart of guns."  
"If you don't find it I'm dead. Alright?"  
"I'm starting to believe that wont be such a bad thing." My eyes narrowed as Scott said this.  
"Think about this." Derek said simply, "The alpha calls you or Cj out against your will, he's gonna do it again, next time you either kill with him or you get killed. Or worse, he forces Cj to be his mate, and trust me you wont want that. So if you want to stay alive, and you want Cj to stay unmarked, then you need me. find the bullet." he hung up the phone and handed it back to Stiles.  
"Well then... let's go?" I said unsurly to break the tension. stiles sighed and started the car again. he turned towards the vet clinic as fast as he could.  
we got there just as stiles got a text. I scrambled out of the back after stiles and went to help Derek as Stiles went to open the door. He pulled out his phone while Derek collapsed into some dog food. His breathing was labored and sweat was dripping off of his face.  
"Does nordic blue monksblood, mean anything to you?" Stiles asked looking down at his phone confused.  
Derek just groaned as he sat up "It's a rare form of wolfsbane. he has to bring me the bullet."  
"Why?" stiles asked already typing the message to Scott.  
"Because I'm gonna die without it."  
My eyes widened at this, "C'mon let's get you inside" I mumbled as I pulled him up and lead him to the door. Stiles flipped on a switch to the examination room as I helped Derek inside. He leaned up against the metal table and lay his arm on it. the wound was horrible looking. blood was smeared all over his arm, the veins around it were all showing, each an angry purple color. "That doesn't look like something a good nights sleep couldn't take care of."  
"If the infection reaches my heart, I'm dead." Derek said once again ignoring Stiles.  
"How do you plan to stop it?" I asked quietly.  
Derek looked at both of us in the eyes, "If he dosen't get here with the bullet in restort." "which is...?" stiles proded.  
"One of you is gonna have to cut off my arm." He said pulling out a saw that they used to cut off casts.  
My heart stopped for a moment as I stared at him. He was joking right, but judging by the look on his face he wasnt. He was completly serious. Stiles also looked like he was going to be physically ill. "I... I am not doing this!" stiles yelled as he backed away from the table.  
"Casey... please..." Derek said starring into my eyes.  
"What if you bleed to death!" Stiles yelled from behind me.  
"If it works... It'll heal." He explained without taking his eyes away from me.  
I hesitantly nodded, oh God what was I getting myself into? "Cj you cant be serious!" Stiles yelled as Derek started to tie off his arm.  
"I can't just let him die!" I yelled back.  
"Yes you can!" stiles was jerked over the table by the collar of his shirt by Derek. "Ok ok fine fine! she can cut off your arm if she wants!" Derek let go of Stiles and leaned over the table. black ooze spilled from his mouth. "Oh my God what the hell is that!" stiles whined freaking out. I held one hand over my stomache and the other over my mouth to keep myself from puking, the smell was absolutly horrid. Derek was leaning against the table, his head down as he answered us, "My body" Huff, "Is trying," Huff, "To heal itself..."  
"It's not doing a very good job of it." Derek looked up and glared at stiles as he said this.  
"Now. You have to do it now." He looked into my eyes. I could see the desperation in them.  
Gulping I reached over for the saw. I pressed the button to make sure it works, "Oh my God..." I mummbled lining it up with his arm. I squeezed my eyes shut and was about to saw off his arm when scotts voice rang out.  
"Stiles? Cj?"  
"Scott!" Stiles yelled back happily as said teen jogged into the room to me holding a saw over Derek's infected arm.  
"What the hell are you doing!" he asked me. I quickly threw the saw away.  
"Oh thank God!" I cried as I ran up to him. Derek pushed himself up.  
"You just prevented a life time of nightmares." Stiles said happily.  
"Did you get the bullet?" Derek asked. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out the magic bullet. Derek grabbed it and stood up straighter. "What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked.  
"I'm-I'm gonna-" his eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head as he dropped the bullet and rocked backwards.  
"NO!" Scott and I cried. He jumped for the bullet while I jumped to catch Derek. He crashed on top of me sending both of us to the floor. I quickly rolled him off of me enough so that I could sit up and carefully place his head in my lap.  
"C'mon, wake up." I mumbled while gently tapping his face. "C'mon Derek open your eyes! Scott!" I cried out.  
"I'm trying!" he yelled back.  
Stiles kneeled down next to me and started to lightly slap Derek's face "Come on Derek wake up! scott I think he's dying... I think he's dead!"  
"He's not dead!" I yelled back hysterically, he can't be dead, he just... Cant...  
"Hang on! I've almost got it!" Scott grunted. "I got it!" He yelled excitedly.  
"Please don't kill me..." Stiles mumbled drawing back his fist.  
"What are you-" But I was cut off by Stiles slamming his fist into Derek's face "Gah! Ow! God!" Stiles yelled as Derek blinked his eyes open. Scott and I helped pull him up to where he was standing and handed him the bullet. Derek bit the top off and poured the contents out onto the table and lit it on fire. the stuff smoked purple and then he scooped it up and shoved it into the wound. He fell to the floor screaming in pain. I rushed over and tried to help him but I didn't know what to do. Finally he stopped screaming and the wound began to heal. all the Dark purple veins went away and the bullet wound closed up. I sighed in relief as I ran my fingers through his hair.  
" .Awesome!" Stiles yelled. "Yes!"  
I rolled my eyes at him as I helped Derek sit up, "You ok?" I asked him quietly.  
He looked at me and nodded. He managed to stand without me, "Ok so we helped you! Now you're gonna leave us alone!" I shot a look at scott as he said this. "And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Allisons dad and tell him-"  
"You're gonna trust them?" Derek cut him off. "You think they can help you?"  
"Why not? They seem a hell of a lot nicer then you!" Scott reasoned.  
"I can show you exactly how much nicer they are."  
Derek had Stiles drop us off at the school so we could get his car I sat squished in the back as we pulled up to some type of home. "What are we doing here?" Scott asked as Derek lead us through the halls. Finally we came to a door and Derek led us in. A man was sitting in the chair seemingly ignoring us. He seemed familiar but I couldn't place it.  
"Who is he?" Scott asked quietly looking up at Derek.  
"My uncle." My eyes widened as he said this. No way. this couldn't be Peter Hale. I remeber this man playing with me as a child when I was stuck at their house because my parents were visiting and Laura or Derek weren't around. He was the one that dragged me away from the flames until a burning beam fell on him.  
"Is he... like you? A werewolf?" scott asked slowly.  
"He was..." Derek said quietly. "But now he's barely even human. 10 years ago my sister and I were comming home from school, our house was on fire. He and Casey were the only survivors." a hic-up escaped me as flashes of that night played before my eyes. I felt Derek wrap his arm around my waist and pull me against his chest.  
"What makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott questioned.

"cause they were the only ones who knew about us."  
"Then they had a reason." Scott tried to deffend them.  
"They had a reason?" I questioned harshly. "My parents were in there! they were human! just family friends comming for a visit! How is that a good reason?" Tears were leaking out of my eyes as I stared up at scott.  
Derek pulled me back into his chest. "And even if they didn't know casey and her family were in there, what justifies this?" he questioned spining Peter around so we could see his horribly scared face, "They say they'll only hunt adults and only if they have absolute proof, but there were people perfectly ordinary in that fire. this is what they do, and it's what Allison will do!"  
"What are you doing?" a random nurse asked as she walked into the room, "Visiting hours are over!"  
"We were just leaving." Derek said. eyes not leaving Scott as he said this. He lead the two of us out.  
He drove scott home and then me. when we got there both the police cruser and Stiles jeep were in the drive way. I let out a quiet groan. Derek looked over at me, "You gonna be ok?" he asked.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I questioned with a smile.  
Derek let out a little chuckle. "Hey, just be careful?" I smiled and nodded and went to get out of the car, but he pulled me close by the shouler. "I mean it, Casey." He whispered and Kissed the side of my head. My cheeks flared red as he allowed me out of the car I stumbled up to the porch and waved good bye as he pulled away from the curb. 'did...did that really just happen.' I thought to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed laying in bed as my alarm went off. Being a wolf ment that I couldn't really get sick. well not that I knew of anyways. But just because I was a wolf and couldn't get sick didn't mean that I couldn't fake it! so when pops came in wondering what was wrong I pretended that I had a sore throat and felt like I was going to throw up. He had smiled at me and told me that he would call the school later.  
"Feel better." He told me as he left for work. I had moved down stairs to watch some tv and to be closer to the kitchen. Stiles had texted me later telling me how I would have to go with pops to parent teacher confrences despite me being 'sick' My grades had sliped since I became a werewolf and that was not something I was hapy about. I was texting stiles when I herd a thump come from my room. I looked around to make sure no one had come home. when I saw no evidence of anyone comming through the front door I silently crept up the stairs. I sniffed the air and nottiecd a familiar sent.  
"Derek?" I said surprised as I looked into my room. there lay said werewolf on my bed, he was panting heavily as he looked up, oh and he wasn't wearing a shirt. My cheeks heated up as I looked away, "What are you doing here?"  
"I was attacked." He mumbled standing up. my eyes widened at this. "Hunters, they came to my house and attacked me, I needed a place to go, I figured you'd be at school." He mumbled the last part.  
"It's ok." I said as I came into my room, "You can stay for as long as you need but stay hidden from pops and stiles, I will throw you under the bus if they find out." I giggled. Derek let out a little chuckle, "So why don't I grab you a shirt and you go down stairs and pick out a movie."  
"A movie?" Derek asked confused.  
"Yeah? got anything better to do?" I asked raising an eyebrow. he rolled his eyes and went down stairs to do what I told him to, while I went into pops room and pulled out one of his old shirts. I walked down stairs to see Derek sitting on the couch holding a movie box in his hands. "What did yo pick?" I asked as I handed him the shirt.  
He took the shirt and handed me the movie box, I let out a little laugh as I looked at the movie he picked. "You guys have quite the movie collection." He mumbled leaning back.  
"Well you know, my innner nerd loves these types of movies." I said as I put the movie in and jumped onto the couch next to Derek, the opening titles for X-men Origins: Wolverine came on. "Plus the whole half man half beast thing is pretty hot." Realizing what I said I slapped my hands over my mouth and glanced up at Derek with wide eyes and red cheeks..  
Derek lifted an eyebrow as he glanced down at me, "Hot huh?" my cheeks got redder if that was even posible. He chuckled at me and wraped an arm around my shoulders. I wasn't used to this Derek but I liked it.  
The movie ended but me and Derek were still on the couch just enjoying eachothers company. "How... If the alpha makes me his mate... Is there a way to, to like get rid of it? or like reverse it?" I had been asking him questions since scott and my changing was for different reasons.  
Derek let out a sigh as he looked down at me, "Unfortunatly or fortunatly, depends on how you look at it, werewolves mate for life. So if he marks you, you're his mate until one of you dies..."  
"So no one else can mark me?" I asked sadly looking down.  
"They could, but marking for us, is like stronger than marriage. You have to be 100% sure that's the person you want."  
I sighed quietly and snuggled closer to his side, "How does a werewolf mark you?" Derek was silent for a moment, "You're not gonna like it..."  
"Please tell me, I don't want him to do it with out knowing!" I pleaded.  
He ran a hand down his face as he looked at me. "well... you have to be bitten... durring sex."  
I stared at him blankly for a minute, "Are you joking?"  
"I wish." He mumbled, "Normally it happens when mates get married for human apperances, and on the honeymoon they mark eachother."  
"But, but what if I don't want it!" I cried.  
"If he was another wolf you could fight it, but since he's an Alpha and you're part of his pack he can pretty much do anything he wants to you..."  
A quiet sob left my lips as he said this, I didn't want to be some crazy psyco werewolfs sex slave! "B-but I-I, I don't wan-want to!" I cried.  
"Shhh..." He soothed as he gatherd me up in his arms, "I'll proect you, I promise!" He whispered fiercly in my ear. We were quiet for a moment and my eyes started to shut the last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Derek's face.

When I woke up again I was in my room. Had I dreamed the whole Derek thing up. There was a curt knock on my door and I grunted still to tired to fully acknowledge whoever was there. pops poked his head in, "Wow guess you really were sick," He muttered as he looked at my disshelved appearence, "C'mon Stiles told me you had to come to the parent teacher confrences. I wined and got up, and went to change out of my pjs. I walked into my closet and pulled out some of my adidas soccer pants and oulled on a grey hoodie. I walked downstairs to see pops and Stiles in the kitchen. "Ready to go?" I nodded my head and followed him to is car.  
we sat and talked to each of our teachers each commenting on how bright Stiles and I were if I would just apply myself and blah, blah, blah. you try being a teenaged werewolf and pass meaningless classes. we finished up talking to our teachers and were walking back towards the car when screams started ringing through out the parking lot. "Get to the car!" Pops ordered.  
"But-!" I tried to protest.  
"Go!" I grumbled and did as he said. as soon as I was out of sight I doubled back. people were running around frantically screaming at the top of their lungs. I saw pops helping people to their cars. I looked around tryng to find the thing that caused the panic. I looked back over to where pops was and saw him get rear ended by a car, "Pops!" I yelled rushing over to him.  
"I'm ok!" He assured me as I tried to help him up. He reached for his ankle holster when a gun shot rang out. I looked up to see Mr. Argent pointing a gun. I followed with my eyes to see a mountain lion laying dead. As soon as everything calmed down I helped Pops to the car and drove him to the hospital to get checked out. He insisted he was fine but I still wanted to make sure.  
By the time I got home with pops I was exhausted, I helped him up to bed and filled stiles in on what had happened at the school and why pops would be forced to use crutches for the next couple of days. I collapsed into bed and closed my eyes.  
"Rough night?" a voice called out.  
I shot out up in bed and looked around francally until my eyes landed on Derek. Letting out a sigh I collapsed back on bed. "Hmm guess it wasn't a dream..." I mumbled. I patted the spot next to me on the bed and Derek came over and sat against my head board.  
"A dream?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I woke up in bed and didn't see you anywhere." "I was in your closet." I giggled when he said that. he stared down at me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"Nothing." I giggled, "Just sounds funny."  
"Go to sleep." He mumbled running his fingers through my hair.

**yay! Derek-Cj moment! If you couldnt tell this was from episode 5 and that was mostly about Scott and Allison's date so I decided to further their relationship. I know he's a bit out of character but he kind of has to be. I'm trying to keep the characters in check as much as possible so bear with it.**


	10. Chapter 10

I sighed quietly from my spot in bed, Derek was out teaching scott how to be a werewolf despertly trying to get him up to speed, so I had pretty much nothing to do. I walked around my room for a while until I spotted my sketch pad on my desk. I hadn't drawn in it for a while. I used to all the time. I picked it up and walked over to my bed and flipped to a fresh page. I picked up my penicil and started sketching. first some eyes and then the face out line. around an hour later I notticed that it started to look like Derek. I smiled lightly and started to shade it. A few hours later and I was finished. exhausted but finished. I smiled down at my work and tossed the sketch pad onto my desk and turned off my light. I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow if Stiles was still ignoring Scott. He had been pissed when I had told him about what had happened. I didn't get how it was Scott's fault but whatever. They would work it out eventually. They always did.  
Me and Stiles were sitting in our second period class when scott walked in and sat in his usual spot behind Stiles and next to me. "Still not talking to me?" He whispered. "Ok, atleast tell me if your dad is ok. It's just a bruise right? Some soft tissue damage. you know I feel really bad about it right?" He sighed while stiles still ignored him. I felt bad for him but I promised stiles I would give scott the cold shoulder until he forgave him. "what if I told you I've been trying to figure this whole thing out? That I went to Derek for help."  
"If I was talking to you..." Stiles started reluctantly not turning in his seat to talk to scott. "I would tell you, you're an idiot for trusting him, but obviously I' not talking to you." The bell rang an I could see Stiles resolve start to break. He spun around in is chair to face scott. "What did he say?"  
Scott smiled glad Stiles was talking to him again, that ment I could also talk to him. "I'll tell you after class he said as the teacher shot us an annoyed look.  
The bell rang and students scrambled to get out of class. I grabbed my bag and followed the two out of the room. Scott started to tell us about how Derek wanted scott to embrace his inner animal. his anger. He had never told me about that so I wondered why me and scott were being taught differently. "He wants you to tap into your werewolf side and get angry? Does he tell you to do that Cj?"  
"Nah, he actually tells me to do the opposite." I mumbled from his side.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but everytime you do that you try to kill someone, usually me." Stiles said turning back to scott.  
"I know! That's why he says I need to control it."  
"That's what he has me do." I said.  
"What control it?" Scott asked glancing at me.  
"Yeah when we were first bitten I had alot of 'dominence issues' as Derek put it. I wanted to attack everyone. Derek taught me how to control that."  
"Huh, so you already know how to use that rage?" Stiles ask glancing down at me.  
"Yeah sort of..." I mumbled.  
"He dosent even know if he can teach me!" Scott whined.  
"That's because you refuse to trust him or listen to him, I do everything he says." I told him sternly.  
"Kiss ass..." Stiles muttered and I smacked him in the back of the head grumbling about how I had super hearing.  
"Anyways, I have to be able to control it." Scott declared.  
"well how is he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles asked.  
"I don't know! I dont even think he does either." Scott said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Ok, when are you seeing him again?"  
"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after he's done training Cj."  
"After work... Well that gives me till the end of the school day then." I lifted an eyebrow and looked at Stiles questioningly.  
"To do what?" Scott asked "To train you myslef!" Stiles declared leading us to the library for our free period.

We were sitting there at a table, me doing some work I had t catch up on, Stiles was looking through a book and Scott, well Scott was hiding behind a book from Allison, and let me tell you, he wasn't very good at it.  
"Ok stop that!" I grumbled. "Yeah the book is making it more obvious!" stiles agreed , "Besides she's reading anyways." Scott glanced at me as if asking if this was true. I scoffed and rolled my eyes but nodded my head after glancing over my shoulder. "Did you come up with a plan yet?"  
"I think so," Stiles said taking a bite out of his apple.  
"wanna tell us?" Scott asked.  
"No, but your crap is infiltrated my life so, now I have to do something about it. plus I'm definatly a better yoda than Derek."  
"Kay, yeah? will you teach me?" "Yeah I'll teach you."  
with that we got up and started to walk out of the library, or run in scott's case. Stiles met us out by the bleachers by the lacross feild. he threw his bag down beside us and pulled out a strange device.  
"Put this on." He told scott, handing his the strange device.  
"Isn't this one of the heart rate moniters for the track team?" Scott asked taking it from stiles.  
"Yup. I barrowed it." Stiles said quickly.  
"You mean steal?" I asked with a grin.  
"Temporarily taken." Stiles said glaring up at me. "Coach uses it to moniter his heart rate, you are gonna wear it for the rest of the day."  
"Isn't that coachs phone?" Scott asked looking at stiles hand, which was infact holding a phone that definatly wasnt his.  
"That I stole." He admitted. "Why?"  
"Well your guys' heart rate goes up when you go wolf right?" me and scott nodded. "When you're playing lacross, when you're with Allison... whenever you get angry! maybe the trick to control it is to control your heart rate."  
"That's actually a pretty good idea." I mumbled.  
"Like the incredible hulk?" Scott asked.  
"Kinda like the incredible hulk." Stiles agreed "I'm kinda like the incredible hulk." Scott boasted.  
"If you're the hulk, I want to be Wolverine, or Sabertooth!" I said happily.  
"Nu-uh you can't be either of them!" "Why not!"  
"cause you're a girl!"  
"So what!"  
"Ok! just put the strap on!" Stiles yelled cutting off our argument.  
"I'm still the wolverine..." I muttered. I helped stiles duct tape scott's hands behind his back, and then sat by Stiles bags as he started to mercilessly aim lacross balls right into his gut. I was so busy laughing I didn't nottice Jackson come up behind me and watch and laugh with me at Scott's pain. I think Stiles was enjoying this a bit to much, I thought as yet another ball slamed into scott's gut. Scott suddenly ripped his wrists out of the duck tape, I got up quickly and ran up to him. "You need to calm down." I told him. I herd the heart rate moniter slowly slow it's beeping. stiles knelt next to us once he was sure scott was calming down.  
"Scott, you ok?" He asked.  
"My anger it's more than that!" Scott gasped still trying to keep his heart rate steady, "The angrier I got the stronger I felt."  
"So it is the anger? Derek's right." "I cant be around Allison..." Scott said sadly.  
"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asked looking at me. I just shrugged my shoulders, Derek had never told me anything like that.  
"Because she makes me weak." I rolled my eyes at that and helped him off the ground. we quickly gathered stiles stuff and headed for our next class as the bell rung.

**Ok hope you guys liked it! thanks for reading =)**


	11. Chapter 11

We met back up in Economy class it was one of our last periods of the day. "Stiles sit behind me!" Scott whispered as the bell rang and Allison came in. unfortunalty for him Allison beat Stiles tot he seat and roughly sat her bag down. I chuckled a litte and sat down in my spot on scotts right, infront of stiles.  
"Hey," She smiled at him, "I haven't seen you all day."  
Scott turned to face her, "Yeah I've been ahhh busy." "When are you gonna get your phone fixed I feel completly diconected from you." huh...Scott broke his phone... I must be a terrible friend...  
"uhhh soon." He reassured her. "Real soon." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the teacher. he was writing something on the board, something I had no idea about, great.  
"Alright! let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." shit didn't do that either. "Greenburt put your hand down everyone knows you did the reading. let's see. McCall! the reading," coach sat back against his desk.  
"Last night's reading?" Scott asked dumbly.  
"nah, how about the reading of the Ghettysburg adress." A few kids in the class laughed at this. I could hear the heart rate moniter in Stiles pocket increase a little from normal.  
"What?"  
"That's sarcasm." Coach explained. "Familiar with the term sarcasm McCall?" Scott glanced over at me and Stiles as he answered, "Very." Stiles and I fist bumped as he said this.  
"Did you do the reading?" Coach asked fed up with him.  
"Uuum I think I forgot."  
"Nice work. it's not like you're averaging a D in this class." Coach said as he stood up and slowly started to walk towards Scotts desk. "C'mon I can't keep you on the team if you have a D! how about you sumarize the previous nights reading." The beeping from the heart moniter went up again. "no? how about the night before that? How about you sumarize anything you've ever read! in your entire life! nope? a blog? how about a back of a cereal box? no? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website? anything? thank you McCall thank you!" the heart moniter was going crazy now. "Thank you for exstinguishing any last hope I have for your generation! you just blew it for everybody! thanks, next practice you start with suicide runs." the heart moniter suddenly stopped going crazy. It went back to a normal pulse, and when I looked over I could see Allison holding Scott's hand. I smiled at that it was cute.  
the bell rang and we all rushed out of class to avoid coach's wrath. "It's her!" Stiles declared once we were safely out of the class "What do you mean?"  
"It's Allison!" I clarified with a smile.  
"Yeah, remeber the night of the full moon, you told me you were thinking about her?" stiles expained.  
"Yeah but I-"  
"Protecting her? Remeber the night of the first lacross game? you said you could hear her voice out on the feild."  
"Yeah I did."  
"So that's what brought you back long enough to score the goal! and then after the game in the locker room you didn't kill her! not like how you were trying to kill me." My head snapped up at this. they didn't tell me! God I feel so out of the loop. "She brings you back is what I'm saying."  
"No, no, no it's not always true because literally everytime I'm kissing her or touching her-"  
"Nah!" Stiles quickly cut him off before he could share more of his love life, "That's not the same. when you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex. you know?" Scott nodded with a cheesy smile.  
"Ew! you're thinking of sex right now!" I yelled and smacked him in the arm. several students turned to us and looked at us weird but we just continued on.  
"Look," Stiles cut us off, "Back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different. I dont think she makes you weak, I think she makes you stay in control."  
"Maybe because I love her." Scott paused. "Did I just say that?"  
"Awwwww! you're in love!" I smiled brightly and hugged him.  
"Yes you just said that." Stiles confirmed annoyed with us.  
Scott got a dopey smile on his face, "I love her."  
"that's great! Now moving on-"  
"No, no, I really love her." I smiled at him while Stiles just stared at him with a straight face."I think I'm totally in love with her."  
"And that's beutiful, now before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time!"  
"I don't think he even knows what a sonnet is." I told stiles bluntly.  
"Shut up Cj! and yeah sorry, so what do I do?"  
Stiles sighed as he glanced around the school. "I don't know...yet."  
He started to spin in a circle and rub his face. "You're getting an idea aren't yo?" Scott asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Is this idea gonna get me introuble?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"  
"Yeah definatly."  
"Alright, what are we waiting for?" I asked excitedly as I linked arm with both of them as Stiles led us out of the school.

"What are we doing?" Scott asked as we walked up to the school parking lot.  
"You'll see hold on." Stiles told him glancing around. "Stand right there do you have your keys?" Scott pulled them out. "Perfect. hold them up like so." Stiles told him as he made scott hold one of his keys up. "Cj you may want to back up over there" Stiles told me. I did as he said. "Now what ever happens think of Allison. and Cj stay there. got it?" we both nodded and watched as he ran over to a truck. he pulled his own keys out and then keyed it. I stared open mouth as he tucked his key away and looked back at scott. "What- Hey hey! what are you doing to that truck bro!" A couple of thug looking guys turned to see one of their trucks keyed and scott convieniently holding up a key. "Ay! what the hell!" One of them yelled leading the group over. They all started to beat on scott. I knew he would heal but damn did it look like it hurt.  
Just when I was about to rush over a voice called out, "Stop, stop it right now!" Mr. Harrison walked up. "What do you idiots think you're doing?" I slowly started to back away. no way was I getting detention for stiles stupid idea. he hauled them to their feet and dragged them off for detention. I laughed lightly and started towards the school exit. I had to meet Derek for training and I didn't want to be late.

I sighed quietly. I had been waiting for Derek for awhile now, and it was starting to get dark. I had gotten to his house a little after school and had been waiting ever since. my phone buzzed and I pulled it out seeing that I had a text mesg. 'meet us at the school'-Derek. I narrowed my eyes wondering who he ment by us. Him and scott? Him and Stiles? I sighed and just decided to go find out.  
By the time I got to the school I could see the three of them all standing around, presumably waiting for me. "So what's going on?" I asked walking up to them.  
"Well, Derek thinks that Scott's boss is the alpha." Stiles said.  
"What? Why?" I asked turning to Derek.  
"I asked him some questions, he was lying through his teeth." He stated simply.  
"Alright well we're about to prove you wrong." Scott said turning away to walk towards the school.  
"Hey wait what are you doing?" Derek asked frantically.  
"Cj you stay here and make sure he doesn't hurt him." Scott told me ignoring Derek. I sighed, why couldn't they all just get along?  
"Sorry I wasn't there." Derek mumbled after a minute.  
I looked up at him, "It's ok..." Taking a deep breath I leaned up against him. He stiffined for a moment before relaxing and throwing an arm around my shoulder. To say I was surprised was an understatement. We were leaned up against his car still huddled close together, "Arooooooawooooooarrrgggghhh..."  
"You've got to be kidding me..." Derek sighed. "Do you realize how stupid you friends are?" I was too busy giggling to answer, clutching my sides trying to catch my breath. "Oh my-ahaha God! He sounded-pft! Like a dying-hehe a dying animal! Hahaha!" I pressed my face into Dereks chest trying to stiffle my laughter.  
Derek chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. we both froze as a deafaning howl rang out. Derek started to look around frantically. "Be on guard." He told me. We waited anxiously for the two of them to come out of the school. When they did Derek stormed over to the both of them with me trailing behind unsure of what was happening. "I'm gonna kill you! What was that?"  
Scott and stiles walked up to us looking quite happy with themselves,"sorry, didn't think it would be that loud." Scott shruged.  
"Oh yeah it was loud." Stiles said happily. "And it was awesome~!"  
"You guys are idiots! what was this supposed to acomplish!" I asked throwing my hands up.  
Derek's glare intesified if that was possible. "What did you do with him?" Scott asked looking into Dereks car.  
"What?" We both asked following scotts gaze, his boss was no longer tied up in the back. "I didn't do anything!" He said quickly.  
"Cj I thought I told you to make sure nothing happened!" Scott yelled at me.  
"What? No! Me and Derek were just standing here the whole time-" I was cut off as Derek was suddenly lifted into the air, blood started to gush out of his mouth. A scream ripped from my throat but I was paralyzed. I couldn't run even if I wanted to.  
I felt someone grab my wrist and then myself being dragged away, "C'mon!" Stiles yelled pulling me away.  
"Derek!" I screamed as he was tossed away like a broken toy. Tears fell out of my eyes as I watched him lay there motionlessly.  
"Casey!" My head snapped up to stare at stiles, still tugging despertly towards the school, "Come on! we got to go."  
I reluctantly allowed him to drag me away as sobs fell from my mouth. we ran into the front of the school which had been opened earlier thanks to scott and stiles, and slammed the door closed behind us leaning against it trying to catch our breath. We were trapped. and the only person who could save us right now was laying in a ditch probably dead.  
Oh my God we're screwed...

**I _REALLY_ need you to read this:**

**Ok so I'm currently writing the chapter for the end of the first season and I've been using netfilx to help write the chapters so I've come up with three options.**

**1) I wait for season 2 to come out on netfix (or go search for it online but I'm warning you I am lazy.)**

**2) I make a cross over of this and Vampire Diaries, (You'd have to give me a bit of time to think of a plot)**

**3) Do both, I'll do the cross over while waiting and decide witch to do when I find the second season. **

**So yeah you guys have until the 18 chapter (that's the last one to the first season.) to message me. It will be a vote otherwise I'll have my friend decide for me. **


	12. Chapter 12

I was terrified. Actually it was worse than that. My vision was blurred, I could feel my self shaking violently. "Oh God, Oh God..." I kept mumbling.  
"We have to lock the doors!" Stiles yelled despertly.  
"With what!" Scott asked despartly wildly looking around. My breathing started to get ragged. "Cj! Cj you need to calm down!" Scott told me as I tried to get my breathing under control.  
Stiles stood up and stared out the tiny windows, curious scott and I followed. We quickly saw what stiles was staring at. The bold cutters they had used to get into the school were at the bottom of the stairs.  
"No!" I said fiercly clutching onto his jacket sleave, "You are not going out there! I' am not loosing anyone else tonight"  
"It's ok Cj, I'll be fine." He tried to reasure me with that he started to pull the door open.  
"No!" Scott said reaching a hand out to stop him.  
"Yes." Stiles said pushing him back by the chest as he slipped out the door.  
"Stiles! NO! come back!" Scott called depertly. We watched anxiously as Stiles carefully made his way to the bolt cutters.  
As he reached down to pick them up a figure emmerged from behind his jeep. "Stiles!" I cried despertly as I spotted the ugly beast.  
"Get back here! Run!" scott yelled banging on the door to get his attention.  
Stiles looked at us confused before he turned his head to see the alpha, he didn't move until the alpha started to charge at him. quickly he pulled the door open and slammed it behind him. I stepped back as the two used th bolt cutters to keep the door shut. they backed up until they were even with me. "That won't hold will it?" Scott asked staring at the door.  
"Probably not." Stiles agreed.  
We all turned to stare down the dark hallway. If you thought school was bad durring the day, it was a thousand times worse at night. The hallways were empty and dark, there was no life here. Not like durring the day when there were students rushing up and down the halls and some chatting with their friends in inconvienient places.  
we stared for a minute longer when a lone howl rang throughout the school. without thinking we rushed away from the front door, probably one of our first mistakes of the night. We ran into one of the class rooms and scott and I were about to push the teachers desk up against the door to block ourselves in.  
"Wait, wait stop!" Stiles said stading infront of the desk. He looked over his shoulder before turning back to us. "That's not going to keep it out."  
"I know-" Scott started.  
"But we gotta do something!" I finished.  
"It's your boss." Stiles continued still keeping us from blocking the door.  
"What?" Scott asked confused as to what Stiles was trying to say.  
"Your boss is the Alpha!"  
"No he's not!" Scott tried to defend.  
"Yes! A murdering psyco werewolf!" Stiles hissed.  
"He can't be!"  
"Then explain how that thing shows up ten seconds after your boss goes missing while me and Derek are watching it!" I agreed with Stiles.  
"He killed Derek!" Stiles claimed.  
"Derek' .Dead." I hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Derek, can't be dead!" Scott agreed.  
"Blood spurted out of his mouth ok! That isn't exactly a minor wound!" Stiles said looking directly into my eyes. "He's dead and we're next!"  
Tears pooled into my eyes as I looked down. "Ok!" Scott hissed squeezing my shoulder to try and comfort me, "What are we supposed to do?"  
"Get to my jeep. we get out of here. and you seriously think about quiting your job, Ok?" with that scott and I ran over to the windows. our fingers scrambled to get them open but stiles stopped us, "They don't open the school is climate controlled."  
"Then we break it." scott declared.  
"That will make a huge noise." Stiles reasoned.  
"Then we run!" I piped up and looked over to where Stiles jeep was. "Fast."  
"Stiles what's wrong with your jeep?" Scott asked squinting out the window.  
"What do you mean what's wron with my jeep, nothing's wrong with it!" Stiles said moving to stand directly next to scott so he could try to see what scott was talking about. "It's bent!"  
"It's dented!" Stiles said freaking out.  
"No..." I muttered squinting my eyes trying to see it better suddenly the window above us shattered causing glass to rain down on us. we quickly droped to the floor covering our heads to protect ourselves from the shards. we scrambled back until our backs were pressed firmly to the wall. I cowered into scott's side clutching onto his shoulder. Stiles shined his flash light onto the thing that had shattered the window to see it was Stiles jeep batery, covered in scratches.  
"That's my battery!" Stiles tried to get up but scott and I pulled him back down. He glared at the two of us for a moment, "We need to move."  
"No" scott whispered harshly while I shook my head rapidly."He could be right outside!"  
"He is right outside." Stiles said flatly. we glanced between eachother before carefully standing up just enough to peek out the window. we looked around for the alpha but it was no where to be seen, which in my case was a thousand times scarier than it lurking near the cars. "Move now?" Stiles asked.  
"Move now." Scott and I said as the three of us rushed out of the class room, leaving Stiles car battery behind.  
We looked around the halls trying to decide where to go. "This way!" Scott said about to run down the hall way.  
"No,no,no!" Stiles said quickly pulling scott back to us, "Somewhere without windows." We all stopped for a moment, what part of the school doesnt have windows? "Every room in this building has windows!" Scott shared my thought.  
"Then somewhere with less windows." Stiles reasoned.  
"The locker rooms!" I said. both of them nodded and we quickly rushed off to the nearest one, which happened to be the boys.

We walked in and quickly shut the door. "Call your dad!" Scott said.  
"No!" Me and stiles said quickly.  
"What am I supposed to say anyways?" Stiles explained calmly. no way were we dragging pops here, just no.  
"Gas leak, a fire, anything!" Scott said despertly not understanding that we didn't was to call him. "If there's a parking lot filled with cop cars maybe it will take off!"  
"And what if it dosent!" I hissed.  
"Yeah, what if goes terminator and kills every cop there including my dad!" Stiles agreed.  
"They have guns!" Scott tried to reason.  
"Yeah and it took a magic bullet infused with a rare form of wolfsbane to slow Derek down, remeber that!"  
"Then we'll just have to run for it." scott decided.  
"Incase you didn't nottice there is noone else here and Stiles jeep is missig a batery." I informed him rolling my eyes.  
"What about Dereks car?" Scott asked.  
"..." I thought about it and looked to Stiles, that plan actually didn't sound to bad.  
"That could work, we'll go outside get the key off his body and take the car." Stiles planned.  
"We're taking him with us!" I decided. Scott nodded in agreement.  
"Fine. whatever." Stiles agreed and turned to walk out the door. Stiles went to open it but scott grabbed his wrist while I grabbed him by the shoulders. I could hear something, I just couldn't figure out what. And judging from Scott's reaction, neither could he.  
"Wait..." Scott said still listening.  
"What!" Stiles whispered back.  
"We hear something..." I mumbled and slowly backed away from the door along with scott and Stiles.  
"Hide." Scott whispered.  
Stiles quickly dashed over to one of the lockers and opened it noisily. Scott and I freaked out before following suit. I squished myself into one of the tiny lockers before closing the door quietly behind me. I desperatly tried to slow my breathing, That would be a sucky way to get caught. all was still for a moment, as I tried to look out the little openings in the locker. I herd the door opening, and the footsteps. they were walking around cautiously. The locker door that scott was hiding in was suddenly flung open by some unknown figure. Scott let out a scream causing Stiles and I to panic and fling ourselves our of our respected lockers. We both tried to take off running but the figure grabbed us both by the back of our jackets. He shoved us next to scott, "What the hell are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!" the figure turned out to be the janitor. "All of you get out!" he started to shove us towards the door, scott and stiles trying vainly to get him to listen but the man would have none of that.  
He shoved us out into the hallway, "Can you give us one second to explain!" Stiles pleaded.  
"Shut up and just go-!" he was suddenly pulled back into the room, the door closing right behind him. He slammed up against the window of the door, blood splatered around him. I let out a scream and backed up as scott rushed to try and help the poor man. 'c'mon' I faintly remeber stiles yelling as he dragged both scott and I away.  
We quickly rushed to another part of the school and found another exit that would lead out to the schools quad. Rushing too it we all stumbled back a little when the door didn't budge. We pushed it as far back as we could, each of us trying to see what was blocking the door, or if there was a way to move it.  
"It's a dumpster." Scott said peering through the crack. Stiles started throwing himself frantically against the door. "Stiles stop!" Scott grunted pushing him back towards me. I hugged him around the waist burrying my head against his chest. to say I was scared shitless was an understatement.  
"I'm not dying here!" Stiles said borderline hysterical as he ran his fingers through my hair, "I am not dying at school!"  
"We're not going to die!" Scott promissed as he lead us down a hall.  
"Oh my God what is it doing what does it want!" Stiles asked waving his arms around frantically.  
"US!" Scott yelled. "It wants us! It wants us to be in his pack! Derek says it's stronger with a pack."  
"Ah great, a psycotic werewolf that's into team work, that's just great!" Stiles said sarcastically.  
Scott sudenly stopped and starred out the windows. I followed his gaze and saw the alpha leaning into a pillar starring back at us. It suddenly started to charge at us easily making it's way across the roof.  
"GO! GO! GO!" I yelled pushing at their backs. They didn't need to be told twice as we sprinted down the hall. I herd the glass shatter behind me but I didn't dare look back, instead I screamed and ran for my life. we shoved through some doors and sprinted down a stair case, God I hope I don't fall, and out another door we didn't stop until we reached the boys locker room on the other side of the school. It was still following us, I could hear its quiet growls as it searched for us. We couldn't speak in fear of the beast hearing us, instead Scott motioned for us to go down the row of lockers towards the coaches office.  
"Alright we have to do something!" Stiles declared.  
"Like what?" Scott and I asked looking at Stiles. "Cause it mental anguish or something." Stiles suggested feebily. Stiles stopped and stared into one of the empty rooms. Scott and I looked too, but I couldn't tell what stiles was thinking.  
Carefully Stiles reached into his pocket, his keys jingled loudly in his pocket, "What're-" "Shuu!" Stiles hissed at us. he pulled out his keys, and I winced as the clanged loudly together. He took one last glance down the row of lockers before tossing them noisily into the room. He quickly shoved us back around the corner as the alpha crashed through the little hall and into the room where Stiles threw his keys. without waiting he dashed over and shoved the door closed, "C'mon!" He yelled at scott and I as he pointed frantically at the desk beside the door. getting the idea we rushed over and shoved the desk over infront of the door. we backed up and waited to see if it worked. There was an angry growl as it tried to shove the door open, but the desk just slammed into the row of locker.  
"Ok get across! C'mon now!" Stiles demanded scott since he was stuck on the other side. He carefullly skittered across without accident.  
"Ok c'mon I say we haul ass out'a here!" I said starting towards the exit.  
"What are you doing!" I herd scott hiss. I turned to see Stiles trying to peer into the room "Are you crazy!"  
"I just wanna take a peak." Stiles defended.  
"Yes, yes you are crazy." I said bluntly, "C'mon stiles! Is your life worth a peek!" he just ignored me as he climbed onto the desk and hesitantly peered into the room.  
"Yeah that's right you giant-" He started "Shut up!" we hissed "I'm not scared of it." the beast slammed it's hand into the door scaring the shit out of stiles and making him jump back and fall to the floor.  
"Not scared huh?" I asked sarcastically.  
"I'm not scared of you!" He yelled glaring at me, scott's face had panic written all over it. "Cause you're in there and we're out here. you're not going anywh-" he was cutt of by the beast, well leaving.  
"Really?" I asked arching an eyebrow at him. we stared at the roof as it started to creek above us. "Time to go..."  
The boys nodded and we scrambled to get out of the room before the alpha could come crashing down on us. we were runing through the halls again when a cell phone started to ring. I looked around frantically, it wasn't comming from any of us.  
"Wait, wait, wait!" Scott said. we all stopped as he started to listen. "I know that ring tone!... It's Allison! quick give me your phone!" he quickly dialed her number I was too busy looking around to pay attention to what they were saying, "-in the pool area! let's go!" I was dragged out of my frantic searching.  
"Where are going?" I asked as we ran.  
"The lobby! Allison's here." We ran until we reached the doors of the lobby and while Stiles and I slowed down to a jog Scott just ran faster. "Why? Why would you come?" He asked her.  
"I got a text mesage from you." Me and Stiles shared a glance, "why do I get the feeling that you didn't send me this?"  
"Cause I didn't"  
"Did you drive here?" Stiles demanded.  
"Jackson did..." Allison answered weirded out.  
"Jackson's here-" "And Lydia! what's going on!" Allison interupted scott. we all shared a glance before Allison's phone rang. "Where are you?"  
The door slammed open causing me, stiles and scott to jump in fear. "Finally." Lydia said walking in shoving her phone back into her pocket, "Can we go home now?"  
we were about to walk towards the exit when a loud thump came from above us causing us to freeze. "Oh God..." I breathed.  
"Run!" Scott said taking off down another hallway dragging Allison along with him as the rest of us followed behind. The door crashed behind us glass shattering as we sprinted up the stairs. the alpha followed us letting out an angry roar. there was a set of doors just ahead. we reached them and shoved them shut just as the alpha let out another fearsome roar. we didn't hesitate to pull things infront of the door.  
"Guys!" Stiles said trying to get our attention, but we ignored him, "Guys! just wait a second! Guys" we continued to shove as many things infront of the doors as possible "HELLO!" we all stopped what we were doing to see stiles staring at us, "ok nice work, really beutifull job everyone, now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" He asked gesturing to the cafeteria windows behind him.  
"Aw maan~!" I whined, we just couldn't catch a break tonight.  
"Someone please tell me what is going on, because I am freaking out!" Allison cried to scott.  
He stared at everyone unsure of what to say. they were all looking to him for answers. he backed up and leaned against a table, "somebody killed the janitor..." Stiles offered. "What?" Lydia asked "Dead. The janitor is dead." Stiles repeated. I nodded my head.  
"What are they talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked despretly.  
"Who killed him?" Jackson asked looking at the three of us for an anwer.  
Stiles and I stayed quiet as we glanced at eachother and then over to Scott. I could practically taste the nervousness on him.  
"Who was it!" Allison demanded, "What does he want? Scott!"  
"I-I-I don't know, but if we go out there he's gonna kill us!" Scott said frantically "Us?" Lydia asked hysterically clutching onto Jackson's arm, "He's gonna kill us?"  
"Who?" Allison asked turning to Stiles and I. "Who is it?"  
my mouth opened but words wouldnt come out. I stood there opening and closing my mouth, despertly scrambling for words as I looked between stiles and scott.  
"It's Derek. Derek Hale." Scott finally snapped. I stared at him with my jaw dropped. Did he really just throw Derek under the bus like that?  
"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked miffed.  
Allison let out a laugh of disbelief, "Are you sure?"  
"I saw it." Scott said firmly. I glared at him hatefully, I had never actually wanted to punch scott in the face more than I did at this moment. "He killed them all!"  
"But the mountain lion-" Lydia tried to say but scott cut her off, "NO he killed them all!"  
"All of them?" Allison asked "All of them." Scott confirmed. "he's in here with us, and if we don't get out of here now, he's going to kill us too."

**Ok so I already got some feed back on what to do after season one and all of them so far have been to continue on to season 2. And aparently I'm the only person that didn't know the episodes were on So it seems that's probably gonna be the way things swing. So here's what I'm going to do. after I finish season 1 I'm taking a 'break' so that I can see how Teen wolf goes this season. I'll probably start posting towards the end of the season or at the end, I'm not leaving you guys hanging. I just don't want to start writing then wait forever and write another chapter, I'd rather just have a bunch already done that way I can just put them up on schedule. So thanks for reading everyone =)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author Note:**_

**So I realized that I've never given a full description of Cj, but I'm pretty sure you can figure out her personality right? Do you guys like that? Being able to imagine her yourself? or would you like me to write a brief description at the end of the next chapter? If even one person asks for it I will put it up but I'll make sure to warn the rest of you so I don't ruin the immage you painted for yourself. So here's the next chapter enjoy!**

"Call the cops." Jackson demanded turning to Stiles and I.  
"No." Stiles said deffensivly. I stood next to him protectivly, daring them to try and come closer. "What?" Jackson demanded outraged that Stiles wouldn't call his father to come save his sorry ass  
"I mean no, want me to say it in spanish? _no_!" stiles said sarcastically. "Look Derek killed three people, we don't know what he's armed with."  
"Your dad is armed with an entire sherrifs department." Jackson pressed. "Call him!  
"I'm calling." Lydia decided reaching into her purse.  
"No, Lydia would you just-" Stiles tried to say but Jackson pushed him away. I grabbed him before he could fall, "Ay! watch it Jackass!" I said threateningly to him.  
"Yes, we're at Becon Hills High School, we're trapped and we need you to-...but-..." She pulled the phone from her ear and starred at it stunned. "She hung up on me." "The police hung up on you?" Allison asked disbelieving.  
"She said they got a tip warning them there are going to be prank calls of a break in at the high school." Lydia explained. "She said if I called again they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."  
"OK then call again." Allison reasoned.  
"No, they wont trace a cell, they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles informed us.  
"But they- wh- what is this?" Allison stutterd, "Why does Derek want to kill us, why is he killing anyone?" He's not. I thought darkly sending a deadly glare to scott. He gulped and looked away from my angry face.  
However he couldnn't escape the confused and demanding looks of everyone else, demanding an explanation, "Why is everyone looking at me?" He questioned.  
"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.  
"No, but-!" He stopped and looked to stiles for help, knowing he wouldn't be getting anything from me besides a punch to the face, "I-I mean, I dont know!"  
"Is he the one that called the police?" Asked Allison.  
"I don't know!" Scott practically yelled.  
"Just a second please." Stiles said dragging me and scott away from the group. "Ok first off, thow Derek under the bus, nicely done."  
"I'm gonna punch you when we get out of here." I told him firmly.  
"I didn't know what to say!" He defended. "I had to say something!"  
"How about, 'I don't know we didn't see his face'?" I said snidely.  
"I couldn't think!" He hissed at me.  
"Alright alright calm down." Stiles said taking a step between us. "Let's deal with bigger issues like, how do we get out alive?"  
"The whole night, he could have killed us already, it's like he's cornering us." Scott explained. That made sense...  
"So what he wants to kill us all at the same time?" Stiles asked bluntly.  
"No, he wants revenge." Scott reasoned.  
"Revenge against who?" Stiles asked.  
"The Argents..." I said quietly in realization. "Maybe thats what the text was about." Stiles said eyes widening. Scott looked at him shocked. "Someone had to send it."  
"Ok ass heads!" Jackson yelled storming up to us. "Here's the new plan, Stiles calls his useless dad-" I bit back the nasty snarl that tried to escape as he said this, "to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?" Stiles looked to scott for help, "He's right!"  
"No he's not!" I glared at them all "You guys are asking us to put pops in danger! Why don't we call your mom scott huh? how would you guys feel about calling your parents and asking them to put there asses on the line?"  
"Stiles dad is a cop he will have a gun." Lydia tried to reason.  
"Ever heard of a sniper? What if Derek is one? huh? We have no idea what he is capable of and you want stiles dad, my care taker, to come down here not knowing what he's dealing with?" They all looked away from me with guilty expressions.  
"Alright give me the phone!" Jackson said lunging at Stiles, but Stiles turned around and punched him right in the face. He sprawled to the ground clutching his jaw where stiles had hit him.  
"Jackson!" Lydia and Allison yelled worridly. I walked over until I was towering over him. "Do that again, I dare you! Because the next time you even think about harming him, I will punch you into next month." I threatend. Not just Jackson, but Lydia and Allison gave me fearfull looks as I went back over to stand protectivly next to stiles.  
He put a hand on my shoulder and nodded reassuringly. He pulled out his phone glaring at everyone else and dialed his fathers number. "Hey dad it's me-and it's your voice mail!" I sighed at that though I'm not sure if it was in relief, or dissapointment. "look I need you to call me back, now, like right now-" a sudden bang echoed off of the blocked cafeteria doors causing several of the chairs to shake. Lydia gasped and ran over to our group as the banging got louder. we all started to move as far away as far as we could. "We're at the school, dad we're at the school." He hung up still starring at the doors as we huddled together. the banging increased as the door shook violently, you could see some screws being loosened, some even falling out. the door wouldn't last much longer. "The kitchen!" Stiles said frantically not taking his eyes off the door. "The door to the kitchen."  
"It only goes up!" Scott said.  
"Up is better than here." Stiles said quickly. the door started to come off it's hinges so without a second thought we took off running. we raced up the stairs and down a hall way, checking each door to see if it was locked. We finally found the door to the chemistry class unlocked and rushed inside slamming it closed behind us and setting a chair up against the handle to keep it locked. we herd thumping comming from outside, and we each tried to quiet our breathing. I held my hand firmly over my mouth trying despertly not to have a panic attack. that would not end well.  
I watched quietly as a shadow crossed infront of the door's window. we breathed a sigh of relief after a second.  
"Jackson how many can fit in your car?" Scott asked quickly.  
"Five."  
"Five? I barley fit in the back!" Allison hissed.  
"It doesn't matter." Stiles stated. "there's no getting out without drawing attention to ourselves."  
"What about this?" Scott asked rushing over to the other door in the chemistry room. "This leads to the roof we can go down the fire escape and to the parking lot in like seconds."  
"It's got a dead bolt." Stiles pointed to the door.  
"The janitor has a key!" Scott realized.  
"You mean his body has a key." I dead panned.  
"I can get it!" Scott said determinly. "I can find him by scent by blood." He whispered to us.  
"You're not going alone, I'm comming with you." I declared.  
"No you cant! the alpha wants you marked!" scott arrgued.  
"And he wants you in his part of his pack! I'm going." I decided.  
"Neither of you should go!" Stiles whispered harshly. "That's an incredibly terrible idea, what eles do you guys got."  
"We're getting the key." Scott decided.  
"Are you serious?" Allison asked as he told them he would get the key. "You cant go out there by yourself."  
"He wont be by himself." I said stepping in, "I'm going with him."  
"You guys have nothing to protect yourselves with!" scott looked around quickly before his eyes landed on something.  
He reached over and grabbed one of those pointer sticks teachers used to point at the board with. He waved it around expierimentally, if this had not been such an immportant moment I would have laughed, but our lives were on the line here. "What it's better than notting!" "There's gotta be something else." Stiles muttered looking around the room.  
"There is something else!" Lydia realized. she nodded her head over to the accids cabinet.  
"What are they gonna do? Throw acid on him?" Stiles asked sarcastically.  
"No, like a fire bomb." Everyone looked at her confused. "in there is everything you need to make a self ignighting molotov cocktail."  
"Self ignighting...?"  
" ." how the fuck did she know this? "what I read it somewhere." she defended. sure, what the fuck do you read? War magazines? riot weekly?  
"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles said dejectedly.  
"We dont need one." Jackson declared shoving his elbow into the glass effectivly opening it.  
Lydia grabbed all the acids she needed for her bomb and started to mix it into a beaker. Damn she looked like a mad scientist, I knew who I was copying off of for the rest of the year if we survived this. "Jackson, hand me some sulfuric acid." Lydia demanded. She poured it into the beaker, stirred it onced and capped it before handing it scott. "No, No, This is just- you can't do this!" Allison cried.  
"We can't just wait here for stiles dad to check his voice messages." Scott reasoned.  
"You could die! you both could die." Aw she remebered me! "Dont you get that?" She asked as she looked between the two of us.  
"Somebody has to do something." And with that scott and I quickly walked out of the room.  
we walked down the halls almost silently. I was looking around frantically making sure the alpha wouldnt jump us. we made our way down the stairs following the sent of his blood. it lead us to the gym. It was dimly lit but the smell of blood was overwhelming. I followed scott as he walked over to the opening into the bleachers. for a normal human they wouldn't have been able to see a thing, yet scott and I could see as if it were day tme and all the lights were on. I followed him under the bleacher still keeping an eye out for the alpha. we were half way through when the smell of the blood was the strongest. I bit back a scream as I looked up. the janitors dead bdy hung from the bleachers. blood dripped off the corpse. his face was barley recognizeable from all the claw marks. scott handed me our little bomb as he climbed up to get the keys. they jingled as his hand brushed thm, and the bleachers started to close.  
"C'mon!" I yelled taking off towards the exit. Scott managed to snatch the keys as he took off after me. we jumped out just as the last bleacher closed in. I held our bomb tightly in my fist as I looked around wildly.  
"There!" Scott yelled pointing over towards the gym enterance. The alpha started to charge at us. I waited until it was close enough then threw the beaker as hard as I could. It smashed against the Alpha but nothing happened, no exlosion no fire, not even a little spark.  
we tried to take of runnig but it grabbed us and flipped us onto our backs. I starred horrified at he beast above us. It was huge, it had the biggest fangs I've ever seen, and it's eyes were blood red. I pushed us down by our shoulders and got in our face. I turned my head away trying despertly to get away. I could hear scott's fearfull gasps besides me. it reared its head back and let out a massive roar. I felt something inside of me when it did that. The alpha stepped back allowing scott to get up while I just continued to lay on the floor. I couldn't think my brain couldn' proccsess what was going around me. It was as if someone had injected me with a drug. I felt calm, like nothing bad could happen. I didn't even realize scott was gone nor did I care. The alpha was crouched infront of me, but I didn't care. I felt one of its clawed fingers on my cheek, I just didn't care. I couldn't feel anything. Suddenly a vicious growl came from the other side of the gym. I lazily looked over to see Derek in wolf form. oh... he's alive... I thought slowly. it didn't register that I had thought Derek was dead moments ago, or the fact that I should be jumping for joy. I herd the alpha growl. It would have been terrifying were I not in some weird drugged state. The alpha turned and ran the other way as Derek ran up to me. "Casey? Casey look at me!" Derek demanded grabbing my chin and forcing my head to look at him.  
"Derek? Derek! hey buddy!" I giggled madly at that. I don't even know why I just did.  
"C'mon!" He urged as he lifted me up. I felt him carry me through the school and out to the parking lot. I herd a car door opening and then felt myself being lowered onto the soft leather seats of Derek's car. I felt the car pull out of the parking lot and drive off. "Don't worry Casey... I got you." I smiled at Dereks words before passing out.

**Alright another chapter yay! ok so I pretty much finished the story, and have been tossing around ideas in my head for the second season. There are 19 chapters for this season, not 18. (whoops?) so I'll post twice a day one a little after I wake up and another after dinner. I'm Californian time if that helps. so hope you guys liked it**


	14. Chapter 14

_I felt like fucking Vin Diesel._  
I laughed wildly as I took another sharp turn in Derek's car. He was going to kill me but I regret nothing! scott was in the passenger seat and Stiles was in the back, both were clutching onto something for dear life. "Casey maybe you should slow down..." Scott said fearfully clutching onto his seat.  
"If I do that then they'll catch us Scotty-boy!" I explained happily as I tore around the corner. you see what happened was Derek had caught wind of the alpha and decided to try and track him. And with Derek being a wanted criminal and all it was up to us to make a distraction. Unfortuneatly it was the hunters that went after us and not the police.  
suddenly the head lights that had been behind us swerved away, "They're gone you can slow down!" Stiles cried pulling out a walkie-talkie. I pouted slightly and did as he said. It was one of pops police walkies that he had taken from his office. It told us that Derek along with the police were in the Iron works. "Hold on guys!" I said with a mad grin as I pulled a U-turn. I skidded into a stop just feet from where Derek was crouched hidding from Mr. Argent. Scott scrammbled into the back as I rolled down the passenger window."Get in!" Stiles yelled from the back.  
Derek hurridly scrambled over to the car, flinging the door open before slamming closed behind him. as soon as the door clicked shut I tore off down the road. "What part of laying low did you not understand!" Scott demanded from he back.  
Derek slammed his fist onto the center console, "Damn it! I had him! He was right infront of me before the freaking police showed up!"  
"Woah! hey they're just doing their jobs." Stiles defended. I let out a snort as Derek glared over at him.  
"Yeah!" He bit out switching his glare over to scott who was also leaning forward, "Thanks to someone making me the most wanted fugative in the state!"  
"Can we seriously get passed that?" scott demanded. "No you told them Derek kidnapped me!" I shouted still speeding down the road. We had to get to the place we had been hiding Derek's car for the last week.  
After the Alpha had attacked me and scott in the gym Derek had showed up in the nick of time and saved my ass from being marked. He decided to not take any chances and got me out of there not knowing that Scott had told ou group that he was a killer. And since no one saw me when the police arrived he decided to say that Derek had taken me when we were trying to get the key. So I've been hiding out with him for the last week. witch was ok with me, no school and all.  
"Alright!" Stiles yelled breaking the tension, "How did you find him?" Derek looked back at the two of them shaking his head and glaring out the window. "Can you try trusting us for atleast half a second?" Scott asked annoyed.  
"Yeah all of us!" Derek leaned threateningly towards Stiles, "Or just them." He backed off.  
"The last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out." Derek started to explain. "She found two things! First, she found a guy named Haris." (I think I was calling Him Harrison in the earlier chapters, my bad we'll roll with Haris from now on)  
I raised an eyebrow as I glanced over, "Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles voiced my thoughts. "Why him?" Scott asked.  
"I don't know yet!" Derek admitted.  
"What's the second?"  
Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a scetch on it. I didn't realy get to see what was on it, driving and all. "This." Scott groaned and we all looked over at him. "What?" Derek demanded "You know what this is?"  
"I've... seen it before, on a necklace... Allison's necklace..." I groaned and pulled up to the safe spot for the car. Derek and I made quick work of covering it up while Stiles and Scott looked around. "You have to get that necklace." Derek stated.  
"I know." Scott groaned.  
Derek nodded and started to lead me away. "Where are you guys going?" Stiles demanded.  
"Don't worry we'll be around!" I called over my shoulder as we continued to walk into the forrest.

We sat crouched by some bushes waiting for pops police cruiser to pull out of th drive way. "This is a horrible idea." I said.  
"C'mon you've been whining about needing some clothes." he said getting up as the car went down the street. We rushed over and quickly climbed into Stiles opened window. Damn you would think the boy would lock it once he learned there were supernatural creatures out there. "well we have till the end of the school day." I mumbled walking into the hall and over to my room. it was completely untouched. I walked into my closset and changed my clothes. I pulled on some black skinny jeans and a white V-neck shirt. I pulled my red zip up hoodie on over it before walking back into stiles room. Derek was sitting on the desk chair. and we waited.

A few hours later the door down stiars opened and slammed clossed followed by the sound of feet stomping up the stiars. Stiles. I rolled my eyes I knew the sound of his foot steps already. He walked in throwing his back pack on the bed and without a second glance he walked over to his laptop that was on his desk. Derek had stood up when he had herd the door open and was now standing behind the door by the closet with me right next to him.  
"Hey stiles!" Pops yelled. "Yo, da-Derek." My eyes widened as I waved my arms wildly. Derek silently pointed a finger to his lips in a 'shh!' motion before pointing out the door, basically saying 'shut the fuck up, your dad is out there.' Stiles got the message and quickly ran to the door closing it obnoxiously behind himelf. I rolled my eyes as I listened to the convorsation outside the door.  
"What'd you say?" Pops asked confused.  
"I said 'yo!...Dad."  
There was a moments pause, "Listen uh I've got something I gotta take care of but uhm I'm gonna be there tonight, your first game..." My eyes widened at this. Damn it! Stiles is playing his first game and I'm 'kidnapped' "I'm sure Casey would be proud..." Pops trailed off. I felt bad I was probably putting him through a lot of stress but I couldn't leave until the whole Derek is a killer thing blows over.  
"My first game! great, awesome! Yeah..." Stiles said in fake enthusiasm. "Ah, I'm sure she would be..."  
"I'm very happy for ya." I could hear how proud he was of Stiles.  
"thanks, I'm happy too... for myself..." Stiles said awkwardly.  
"So they're really gonna let you play huh?"  
"Yup, yeah, dad. I'm first line."  
"I'm very proud."  
"Ah yeah me too." God these two were awkwarding it up! "Ah!" I could hear pops patting him on the back.  
"See you there!" his foot steps walked away from the room.  
"Take it easy!" stiles called as he slipped back into the room. As soon as he closed the door Derek had him pinned up against it by his shirt collar. "You say one word..." Derek pointed a finger threateningly at him.  
"Relax Derek he won't say anything. Right stiles." I said smiling a sweet smile that was probably more threatening than Derek's aggressivism.  
"Yeah cause I'm gonna be like hey dad Derek Hale is in my room bring the gun." He said weakly. Derek relaxed a little but still held him against the door. "Yeah that's right if I'm harboring a fugative then you need to remeber that it's my house." He smacked Derek's chest lightly, "My rules, buddy."  
"You know it's techiniqually my house too?" I asked but they just ignored me.  
Derek considered what stiles said for a moment before taking a small step back and releasing him. Stiles went to walk by when Derek fake lunged at him to remind him of his place. Stiles flinched back letting out an 'oh God' as he walked over to his desk.  
"Did scott get the necklace?" Derek asked as Stiles sat down.  
"No he's still working on it." Stiles told us spinning around. "But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school scott sent Allison a text telling her to meet him there." "Yeah so?" Derek asked shrugging his shoulders. "His phone was broken." I said nodding my head at stiles.  
"Well can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.  
"No, but I know someone who can." Stiles said turning around to pick up his cell phone.

Twenty minutes later I found myself sitting on the ground in betweeen the bed and wall, out of sight, Derek was sitting in the other chair reading a book, and Stiles was sitting at his desk with an annoyed Danny.  
"You want me to do what?" He asked dissbelieving what stiles had asked him to do.  
"Trace a text." Stiles said simply.  
"I came here to do lab work. that's what lab partners do!"  
Stiles let out an annoyed grunt, "And we will after you trace the text!"  
"how did you even know I could?" Danny asked, I could hear the annoyed tone.  
"I looked up your arrest report." Stiles said usurly.  
"I-I was 13, they didn't press charges." Danny explained stiles let out a weird noise, and probably did some weird hand motion like he always does when he tries to calm a person down. "No! We're doing lab work." I herd a chair scrape over to stiles desk. there was a brief pause as stiles started to type on his computer. "Who's he again?" Danny whispered.  
"Ah that's my cousin...Miguel..." Stiles explained slowly. I stiffled my giggle as I watched Derek lift his head up from the book to give stiles a look.  
"Is that blood on his shirt?" Well I'll be damned Danny was checking Derek out. I held my hands over my mouth to keep the giggles at bay. Derek shot a weak glare at me.  
"Yeah, yeah, well he get's these horrible nose bleeds. Hey Miguel!" Derek looked up from the book again. "I thought I told you, you could barrow one of my shirts!"  
Derek starred at him for a moment before closing the book and putting it on the bed roughly. He stood up and made his way over to stiles dresser quickly shedding his own shirt. I was too busy starring at Dereks ripped form to concentrate on what was being said. Stop it! I yelled at myself. On his back there was a tatoo with three swirl like marks. Oh fuck it! I starred at his abbs, I was practically drooling. He pulled on one of stiles polos it was blue and orange stripped, definatly not his color but the way the shirt clung to him, ohh damn. he pulled it off again and stood glaring at Stiles. He shot me a smirk when he notticed me starring. He turned his back on Stiles and Danny, "I can smell your desire from here." He teased quietly so Stiles and Danny wouldnt hear. My cheeks flooded with color.  
"Not my fault." I mumbled just as quietly. Finally he found a plain black shirt and pulled it on. It was a little tight but atleast it fitted him properly.  
He walked back over and stood behind the two. "There, the text was sent from a computer." Danny said. "This one" I herd a tap on the monitor, guess Danny was pointing to it.  
"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked.  
"No,no,no,no,no... that cant be right!" Stiles denied. I wanted so bad to get up and see what they were talking about.  
As soon as Danny was gone I was up and standing from my hiding place, "What" I asked "who sent it?"  
"Scotts mom..." Stiles whispered starring at the computer monitor.  
We looked at each other for a moment. "Well, we better check this out." I mummbled going towards the window with Derek behind me.

**Alright! so thank you to all the people who have reviewed/story-author alerted/favorited! You have no idea how much it means to me, I'm like checking my email every 20 mins to see if anyones reviewed or something. You guys truly bring a smile to my face so thank you =)**


	15. Chapter 15

We pulled up to the hospital in Stiles jeep. It was night dark out now. Stiles quickly called Scott's number, "did you get the picture?" I herd scott say into the phone.  
"Yeah I did, it's just like the drawing." Derek reached over and pulled on stiles wrist until the phone was to his ear. I could see stiles wincing in pain as Derek talked into the phone, "Hey is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something?" Derek asked. "An inscription, and opening, something!"  
"No, no, it's just smooth. There's noting in it, on it, or around it. Where are you you're supposed to be first line!" there was a pause, "You're not gonna play if you're not gonna start."  
My eyes saddened as he said this, Stiles had been trying to be on first line for forever, and when he finally gets the chance our werewolf-ness gets in the way. "I know! look if you see my dad can you just tell him I'll be alte ok? Alright thanks." He hung up and silence hung in the car for a moment.  
"You're not gonna make it." Derek said bluntly. "I know." I put my had on Stiles shoulder and rubbed it lightly.  
"You didn't tell him about his mom either."  
"Not until we find out the truth." "By the way, one more thing." Derek said casually.  
"Yeah?" Stiles asked turning to him. reahed over and gabbed stiles by the back of his head slamming it into the steering wheel. I let out a surprised gasp as Stiles cried out, "OW! Oh my God what the hell was that for?" He clutched at his face "You know what that was for!" Derek said pointing an acussing finger at stiles. "Go!" Stiles was making a face as I tried not to giggle. "GOOO!" Derek said more forcefully. I giggled quietly once stiles was out of the door, "You know that was a bit mean."  
"He deserved it." He grumbled.  
"Well, I sure enjoyed it." I said smiling coyly. Derek looked over at me with a grin but before he could say anything his phone rang.  
"Hello?" He asked slightly annoyed.  
"I can't find it?" stiles said.  
"What do you mean?" Derek demanded.  
"I said I can't find it."  
"Then ask for jennifer she's the one looking after my uncle"  
"Yeah well he's not here either." My eyes widened as I looked at Derek. A look of realization crossed his face, "Stiles get out of there now!" With out thinking I jummped out of the car not even waitting for Derek. I herd the car door slam behind me and Derek's foot steps behind me. He passed me up and I followed him through the twists and turns of the hospital hall ways.  
We finally found stiles trapped between the nurse and Peter. Derek elbowed the nurse in the face effectivly knocking her out."Be nice." Peter said starring at the two of us. "She's my nurse."  
"She's a psycotic bitch! helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek directed the last part at Stiles who did exactly that.  
"Think I killed Laura on purpose? Or tired to mark Casey?" Peter asked walking up to us. Derek stood infont of me being my sheild, He let out a warning growl as Peter got closer. He took another step and Derek lunged but he was slammed into the walls. I quickly followed hoping to get him by surprise but he just shoved me away. I landed on the ground smacking my head against the wall.  
Dazed I watched as he dragged Derek by his throat towards me, "My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me. It's been driven by pure instinct." He reached down and grabbed my by the hair. He dragged us over to his nurse and released Derek but kept his hold on me. Derek jumped up and tried to swing at him, but Peter dodged. He released my hair and grabbed Derek by the folds of his leather jacket and brought him in for a head butt before letting him go. "I want understanding." And with that he kicked Derek through glass.  
He reached down again and started to drag me through the glass and into the room Derek was laying in. He wasnt unconscious just dazed. He kept a firm grip on my hair as he starred down at Derek. "You see I didn't mean to kill Laura, and I didn't mean to try to mark Casey, I need you on my side Derek."  
"Then let her go!" He spat between gritted teeth.  
"I would, but you see, she's perfect alpha female material." I shuddered at the thought. "But I can see how close you two have gotten." I glanced at Derek as a tear streamed out of my eye. He was focussed on me. "You two had always been close, I remeber little casey always running up to me asking if Derek was there, and Derek always begging to go with Laura. The two of you were ment for eachother." He shoved me towards Derek letting go of my hair. I scrambled over to him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. "Aw, see? you two were designed to be mates."  
"Then why are you doing this!" I cried out.  
"Because I need you to cooperate, and this is the only way I know how." He squatted down until he was eye level. "I'll allow you to be together, however, Casey needs to agree to be in my pack, you as well Derek."  
"And if we dont?" Derek Challenged.  
"Then I'll mark Casey right here right now, and make you watch." He threatened. "So join me, and you can stay together, or resist and I'll just force you." Derek lowered his head in defeat. Peter smirked smugly before looking down at me. I stared at him for a moment. would I really do this? I let out a little sigh and dropped my head in submission as well. I looked over at Derek and our eyes met. I could see the sadness and defeat.  
"Good now that that's taken care of, Derek you have to give me a chance to explain." He crouched down to our eye level, his face now completely healed. I huddled closer towards Derek as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.  
"Explain what? Huh? you forced Casey into this!" Derek spat.  
Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "That is my fault, I wont deny it, but it's also not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about Laura."

**Alright so this might make you guys happy: I've started writing season 2! buuuut I'm sticking with my rule of not posting until the end of the season (I'm sticking with it no amout of beggin will change my mind!) just in case I have to change something ok? so I hope that made you guys happy =)**


	16. Chapter 16

We were waiting for the locker room to clear out, the excited talking of the lacross team told me they had won. The lights suddenly went off once the last person besides scott was out. Peter wanted to give him a message and demanded that both Derek and I were there when he gave it.  
"Danny?" I herd scott call out wearily along with his shuffled foot steps. Derek took a lacross ball and rolled it out so he would come over. we waited a moment until he finally stood close to the showers. He looked up at us and let out a little startled gasp. "Thank God, where the hell have you guys been?" we stayed silent as he approached. "Do you have any idea what's been going on?" I inched back closer to Derek as I watched Peter's shadow emmerged from some lockers.  
Scott turned around after he saw me move back. I could see how tense he was. "I don't really get lacross. When I was in high school we played basketball. There's a real sport." Scott looked between the three of us dumbfounded, "Though I read somewhere that the Native Americans used it resolve conflicts. I need you to help resolve my conflict."  
"I'm not helping you kill people." Scott bit out.  
"Well I don't want to kill of of them." Peter rolled his eyes, "Just the ones responsible ones, and that doesn't have to include... What's her name?" He asked turning to me and Derek.  
"Allison..." Derek muttered bitterly.  
scott turned to the two of us slowly, I could see the realization and anger in his eyes as he turned to us, "You're with him now!" he yelled. "Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister? Or that he wants Cj to be his mate!"  
"It was a mistake." Derek said evenly shooting a glare at his uncle. "And he will leave Casey alone now." Peter smirked smugly at us.  
"What!" Scott threw his arms to the side.  
"It happens." Derek replyed keeping all emotion out of his face. I looked down in shame as scott stared at me with his pleading eyes.  
"Scott I think you're getting the wrong impressions. we really just want to help you reach your full potential." Peter explained, but that was a lie. He didn't want to help anyone.  
"By killing my friends..."  
"Sometimes the people clossest to you could be the ones holding you back the most." Peter said simply.  
"Holding me back from becomming a psycotic nut job like you?" Scott asked sarcastically. "I'm ok with that."  
Peter started to walk up to scott, he shot us paniced look as the alpha got closer. I just looked away, guilt was all I could feel. I wanted to help him! I wanted to help him so bad, but I was afraid of what Peter would do.  
"Maybe if you see things from my perspective." Peter said before I herd scott let out a pained yell. I looked at him with a mix of worry and guilt. I knew what was happening, Peter had done it to me and Derek not to long ago. He was showing him the night of the fire. It was so much worse than what I could remeber. I actually saw my parents bodies burning this time instead of the black smoke I usually saw.  
"Let's go." Peter ordered starting to walk out the door.  
"Can I stay?" I asked quietly. "Just until he wakes up?"  
Peter starred down at me as I knelt next to scott trying to stop him from violently shaking on the ground. "Only until he is awake, then you leave, don't get caught by anyone else." I nodded my head weakly as he started to leave again, motioning for Derek to follow. Derek sent me a worried look but I just nodded my head, assuring him that I was fine.  
Scott woke with a gasp not to long later, "Cj!"  
"Hey scott." I smiled weakly.  
"Why are you and Derek with him? He's a crazy psyco killer!" He yelled angrily.  
"I Know, and I'm sorry." I wan't allowed to tell him. Peter ordered us not to say a thing about it to Scott or anyone else.  
"He wants you to be his mate!"  
"I know, but he's willing to back off if I cooperate..." Well not a complete lie. I herd hurried foot steps rushing down the hall. "Listen I got to go, be carefull." I rushed towards the other door pulling up my hood as I went.

"I hate this." I mumbled laying my head on Dereks lap. He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly.  
"I know." He murmerd quietly, "It'll all be ok." he mumbled.  
We were in our old hiding place. waiting around for Peter to give us orders, and I hated it. "Is it true?" I asked quietly not looking at him.  
"Is what true?" Derek asked.  
I moved around uncomfortably, "What Peter said earlier... at the hospital... about us, being...mates...?" I said it so quietly. I didn't dare look at him.  
It was quiet for a long time before he answered, my heart was beeting uncontrolably fast. It was a miracle that I didn't shift. "Yes." He said finally.  
My breath seemed to have escaped me as I turned to stare up at him, shock written all over my face. "Really?" I asked as I sat up and faced him.  
He let out a quiet chuckle and pushed my crazy hair out of my face. He didn't take his hand away just moved it so it was cupping my cheek "Is it so hard to believe?" His voice had a deep rumbling tone as he said this. I didn't answer, just smiled wider. He rolled his eyes at me. His hand slipped from my cheek to the back of my neck before he pulled me into a gentle kiss.I never thought Derek had much of gentle side when he was training me. Infact he would break my bones sometimes when we fought, sure he would apologize later for it but he never took it easy on me. But I found that I loved this side of him, sweet and gentle.  
"Alright you two break it up!" Peter's voice rang out as he walked out of the room he was staying in. Derek let out a low growl. "You're not allowed to mark her yet anyways." A blush welled up on my cheeks as he said this. "She's still to young, still a pup, besides we have stuff to do." I looked at him confused. "What stuff?" "Well seeing as I no loner have an alpha female, I need to go find one." He sent me a light smirk. "And I want the two of you to check in on your friend Jackson, see how he's doing." I glared at him, yeah I hated Jackson but that didn't mean I wanted this for him. "Come on chop chop, time's a wastin'" He called out as he walked out the entrance. I sighed looking up at Derek, who was glaring off where his uncle had been. "Let's go..." He grumbled out, helping me stand up as we also made our way to the exit.

We followed Jackson's sent to the school and into the locker room. Loud music was playing and over it you could hear the grunts comming from the boy we were looking for. I followed Derek into the locker room as he sat down next to the loud speakers pulling the I-pod off and looking through the music play list. "What the hell!" Jackson yelled, I could hear him set down the weights and march over towards us.  
"I like your taste in music." Derek said casually, "I havent heard this one in a long time." He set the I-pod back on the loud speakers. a clapping rythm came through as Derek poked his head out around the lockers.  
I could hear Jackson's heart rate jump up in fear, "I'm not scared of you!" He tried to sound brave. Derek and I shared a glance as we stood up. I stayed back by the speakers as Derek stalked up to him, just like the preditor he was. Jackson's heart rate increased again, the boy was going to have a heart attack if he didn't calm down soon. "Yeah you are." I could see the smug smirk from here. "I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life where you weren't afraid of something. But you wont have to be anymore. Not when you're one of us."  
Jackson glanced over at me for a moment. I just nodded my head slowly confirming Dereks words. Damn you Peter. I thouht angrily in my head. We didn't want to be here no matter how much Derek enjoyed taunting him.  
We lead him out of the locker room. I grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed it lightly for comfort. He squeezed back gently assuring me that he would take care of me. we kept walking until we reached Derek's burnt down house. "This is it." he said simply. Jackson walked past us peering up at the house, "This is the place?" He asked skeptically. Derek and I just stayed silent only nodding our heads. Jackson stared at us for another moment before walking up the steps. I gulped quietly. "Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head."  
"It'll be fine." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.  
He continued up the steps and to the door, still unsure."What's in here?"  
"Everything you want." Derek said quietly. Finally he pushed the door open. Derek walked up silently behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. I stayed at the bottom of the porch not wanting to be apart of this. "Everything is going to be alright. You can trust me." He closed the door behind me shooting me one last look as it close. I held my hands over my head to blocked out Jackson's pleading. That was proably one of my stupidist mistakes yet.  
I felt as though I had been hit by lightning as I fell to the floor and convulsed. My body twitched and jumped as the electricity went through my veins. I looked up to see Allison's Aunts face sneering down at me. She had this crazy smile as she looked down at me, "Load this one up boys." She said happily. I felt helpless as I was thrown onto something hard. I herd a door close, and the sound of gun fire. I blacked out after that.

I woke up in a fit, thrashing my arm and legs violently, but they didn't move far. Instead I herd a clanging sound. looking up I stared in horror at the metal chains digging into my skin. I tried tugging on them but the metal just dug further into my skin. My heart started to bat faster with the panic I felt, I could feel myself changing as I looked around frantically, my eyes landed on Derek who was also wolfed out. we locked eyes and I could see the anger in them. Not at me no, the anger was directed at the ones who locked us up, Allison's Aunt.  
I herd footsteps comming from the ouside the room we were in. But instead of one pair of footsteps there were two. "Where are we?" Allison's voice rang out. I turned my head to the side. Derek was facing the entrance while I was more to the side. He was shirtless and I could see some dried blood on him.  
"Let's start with the basics." I herd Kate's voice say from the other side of the door. "You know how ever family has it's secrets?" there was a pause and the sound of the door opening. "Ours are a little different." I saw Allison slowly walk around the corner, She gasped and covered her face with her hands as Derek let out a threatening roar. Her eyes shot over to me and if possible widened further, "Cj!" I growled low in my chest scarred of what she might do. I inched back further as Kate came up and shined the light directly on us.  
"Aren't they beutiful?" Kate asked. "He's my favorite." she nodded her head at Derek and walked over to me, "But this one is so young and cute, kinda like a puppy." I cringed away from her as she tried to pet my hair, "A really angry puppy." Angry growls a snarls escaped Derek's mouth as he glared hatefully at Kate.

**Alright so I got some mesages back around chapter 14 (Yeah I know I suck sorry) but I was editing this one so I thought I would answer them here.**

**someone asked for me to write about the week Cj was with Derek and to write about her expierience durring the full moon. And a few people want me to further their relationship. I'll tell you this, right now they're kinda in a stressfull situation with the alpha and all and I've allways thought it was a little weird if the characters fell in love immediatly. So I decided I would write some drabbles after I finish this story up I'll put a note up at the end to explain about it. (one of those will definatly be about when Casey shifts durring the full moon with Derek)**


	17. Chapter 17

Kate smirked flipping a switch. Pain. that's all I felt. I let out a loud scream along with Derek. "What are you doing to them! Is that going to kill them!" Allison asked frantically. I could hear the worry in her voice.  
Kate just chuckled, "Oh come on kiddo, don't go all ethical on me now"  
"What are they?" Allison asked as Kate switched the machine off. I hung from my spot unable to lift myself up. I panted as I cracked an eye open to look at Allison pleadingly.  
"Shape shifter, Lycan, werewolf," Kate said walking up to me. Derek let out a growl in warning. "To me they're just some more dumb animals." She grabbed one of my arms that was chained up and twisted. I herd the snap of the bone and let out a pain filled howl. Derek thrashed violently making Kate even more amused, "And I believe these two are a couple of mates." she walked back over and turned on the machine more electricity shot through me. Tears slid out of my eyes as I looked pleadingly at Allison, begging her to help us. But she just stood there, fearfully eyeing us. Like we were monsters. The machine turned off again and my head sagged down. "C'mere." Kate instructed. she was holding Dereks mouth open revealing his fangs, "See these right here? These are canines." She dropped his head and walked back over to me grabing one of my hands and forcing it down, snapping the wrist, I let out another shout of pain as Derek growled weakly from his spot. "These are claws." she let held me still as Allison walked up. Starring at me as if I was some strange expieriment. "They're made for the tearing and ripping of flesh. Not the ones you would find on those teeny little dogs now would you."  
"Is this a joke to you?" Allison asked starring at her aunt. "Sweety there are werewolves running around out there. Everythng is a joke to me." Kate let out a little chuckle. "How elese do you think I stay sane?"  
"You sure about that?" My voice was rough and growly sounding. Kate glared over at me but I stared back in defiance. Derek glanced over at me. I could tell he was scared for me. Kate walked over to a table and stood before me with a knife. She stabbed me in the side and I could feel the blood gush out, but she wasn't done. she stabbed me threee more times before makeing a few cuts up and down my legs, "I suggest you shut up like a good little bitch." I growled but didn't say anything. Derek was glaring daggers at her as well. "So it was him, at the highschool and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asked.  
"There's actually four of them." Kate said shutting off the light and leading Allison away. "Another one like him, called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. The alpha is the pack leader, bigger stronger nastier." Well I couldn't completely dissagree with that one. "Those are the real ugly ones." She shut the door as she continued to lead Allison away.  
Once they were gone I felt my face change back and my heart beet slow. "Are you ok?" I asked quietly.  
"Yes." Derek said angrily. "Don't antagonze her like that Casey! She's capable of anything and we can't protect ourselves." I let out a little sob as he said this. So we were stuck. He seemed to realize what I was thinking. "Casey... I'll get us out of here. Some way, some how, don't worry, I wont let anything happen." Derek prommised. I nodded my head and lowered it to my chest. Even though he said this I still felt helpless. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to pass out from the pain.

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I blinked my eyes as the light flickered on. I saw kate looking down at a desk pushing things out of her way. I glanced pver to see Derek still chained up but awake. He shot me a glance and I immediatly understood. I allowed my head to flop back onto my chest and pretended to be asleep again. "C'mon Derek. He killed your sister." Kate said unsympathetically, "Now you're not telling me because you either want to kill him yourself, or for some reason you're protecting him." I herd her foot steps move away fom the desk and towards Derek. I had to fight the urge to growl at her and tell her to stay away from him, "Look at that sour face." She chuckled. "I bet you used to get people comming up to you saying 'smile Derek, wouldn't you just smile more.' Don't you just want to kick those people in the face." her footsteps came towards me. "Your mates a cutie though. I've seen her around town before you 'kidnapped' her." I felt her fingers lightly touch my cheek but I refused to flinch away. "She was such a good kid, I looked up her files. The sheriffs adopted daughter. good grades, good behavior, not a mark on her record. well until you came along." Derek's growl rung though out the room. "Aww you're protective of her! She is a bit small, I suppose."  
"Leave her alone." He growled. She let out another chuckle, "Or what?" A snarl was all he needed to get his point across. "Fine, fine," Kate said smugly walking away from me and back over to the desk, "Let's see, nothing, nothing, nothing, God I hate this detective crap."  
Derek rolled his eyes fed up with Kate and her teasing ad taunting, "Are you going to torcher me?" I shot him a glare. Don't say that dumbass! I thought annoyed. "Or are you just gonna talk me to death? Huh?" damn his badass ego!  
"Oh sweety, I'm not gonna torcher you!" Kate said in fake sadness that Derek would even suggest it, "I just wanna catch up." Wait... the fuck was that supposed to mean? "Remeber all the fun we had together?" I peeked my eyes open to see Derek glaring hatefully at Kate. He gave me an apologetic glance as Kate continued with her back turned to us.  
"Like the time you burnt my family alive?" Derek bit out. I closed my eyes again as she turned back around and walked up to Derek, right in his face, "No, I was thinking more about the hot crazy sex we had." Well he was going to the doctors to get checked after this. "But the fire thing that was fun too!" a loud growl fell from my lips as I thrashed violently. "Oh? you're awake?" From the look in her eyes I knew she knew that I was awake the whole time. Derek thrashed to get her attention off of me. she turned back with a chuckle. "I love it when you do that. Remeber how this felt?" She bent down and licked up his stomache. The both of us snarled at her. Derek's fangs were out along with mine. I could feel my eyes flashing dangerously. "Sweet heart I really don't want to torcher you, or your little mate." She turned as the door opened. a man in a leather jacket was there. "But he does." she walked out leaving us with the man.

Fortunatly or unfortunalty the man didn't pick up the fact that we were mates, so he mainly concentrated on Derek. I don't know why you would think that because I'm younger and smaller I would be easier to break, but whatever our gain. the man had left awhile ago and Kate had returned. our wounds had healed themselves so we were left still strung up and panting.  
Kate sat there with her phone listening to a message, aparently she was doing this mostly on her own. "Unfortunatly Derek, Casey, if you're not gonna talk, I'm just gonna kill you. so say 'hi' to your sister for me." She reached over to the switch that started the electricity, but stopped, her hand hovering over the switch. "You did tell her about me didn't you?" Kate asked turning to look at Derek. I glared at her for taunting him. "The truth about the fire. ah!" She got up and walked towards him, "Did you tell anybody?" She asked in a fake whisper. "Oh sweety, that's just a lot of guilt to keep burried. it's not all your fault, you got tricked by a pretty face. it happens! handsome young werewolf mistakedly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic?" She asked. I felt bad for Derek he didn't desterve to be tricked like that. He was young then and I knew he was just like scott, wishing that she would be different from the rest. "Is it ironic that you helped me track down the rest of the pack? again?" I just wanted to rip her face off. I could practically feel the pain and guilt the words were causing him. "Or is it just a little bit of history repeating itself." She walked back over to the device and started to lightly tap the box. "History repeating..." She whispered to herself. she turned back to us, "It's not Jackson is it? oh no, no, no... He's got a little scratch on the back of his neck but he's not in love with Allison." I now understood why Derek was so against scott being with her. I growled at her and she turned to me, " Not like scott. It makes sense. He's one of your buddies isn't he?" She asked me with a smirk. she turned and strutted out the door.  
"Derek..." I said quietly. He grunted at me, "It wasn't your fault. None of that was your fault, none of this!" I gestured my hands as much as I could around, "Is you fault."  
He stared at me for a moment before his head dropped back. "Yeah..." He muttered darkly.  
"Fine blame yourself, but just know, I don't blame you." I said quietly with a smile on my face. Even though we were trapped here I was happy it was with him.  
He looked up at me then and the corners of his mouth twitched up and I knew he felt the same.

**sorry! I know it's short but there wasn't much in that episode! Tried to put as much Derek-Cj moments as I could, hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviewd!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So today is the last day for season one =( but I personally think I'm writing season two better! anyways thank you all for reviewing and just liking my story in general I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if it's a bit short**

I hung from my spot still trapped in this weird abandoned place. they had left us alone for awhile and Derek was looking around the place trying to find away out.  
"They can't do this." He was muttering. "you're too young it's against the code!" "What are you talking about?" I asked. "The hunters have a code. The don't attack the ones to young like you. you're not of legal hunting age!" He growled I let out a dark chuckle, "They have morals?"  
"That's what they say." He sighed and looked over at me.  
We both quieted at the sound of a howl. I looked around wildly the urge to reply was great. I shared a glance with Derek and together we released a long howl back.  
"He's comming." I said with a smile.  
"When we get out of here I want you to get away." He told me sternly. I shook my head quickly, I wouldn't leave him. not like this. "Yes Casey, you can't let them get you!"  
"But I can't leave you!" I cried.  
"Casey... please." I could see the pleading in his eyes.  
"I won't run, but I'll hide." I murmberd. that seemed to be enough for him.

I herd footsteps comming down the hall again but pretended that they weren't there. Another one of Kate's little guards had showed up to beat on Derek some more. I could see the sweat on his face, his body was working overtime trying to heal all the wounds they gave him.  
"Ready to have some more fun?" The guy asked "To be honest my knuckles are kind of hurting." He walked up over and picked up a bat. "So I brought some help." A snarl ripped through my chest as he went to swing at Derek. I pulled my hands free and grabbed the bat as Derek also pulled his hands loose. I yanked the bat out of the mans hands as he started to back up fearfully. Derek punched him in the face easily knocking him out. I smiled and ran over to Scott giving him a hug, "Finally! slow ass!" I yelled punching him in the shoulders. He grunted and rubbed his arm.  
"Scott help me with this, Casey go hide." Derek said pulling off the patch Kate had attached to his side. He still had one arm chained to his spot. I wan't hiding until I was sure Derek was safe. "No." Scott said simply. My eyes widened as Scott said this.  
"What!" Derek was just as shocked as I was.  
"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott reasoned.  
"You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek asked his eyes shooting around the room worridly.  
"He's going after Allison and her family." Scott explained.  
I let out a bitter chuckle, "Let him, they just spent the last God knows how long torchering us!" "CJ?" Scott asked bewilderd by my attitude.  
"Her aunt brought her in here Scott, she didn't even tell her to stop as they electricued us! Me!" I was his best friend, I had known him since we were little, so he should pick me over her. yes I was still bitter about it, dont lie and say you wouldn't be.  
"I'm sorry." Scott said simply, and tunred back to Derek "Tell me how to stop him." "You can't!" Derek yelled, "You think that I didn't try that? Huh? The only reason I was on his side was to portect Casey! He was gonna mark her if we didn't join him, alright!" He started to roughly shake the hand still cuffed. "Look I don't know when Kate is gonna be back so let me out of here right now!" He roared.  
"Promise you'll help me, that you'll both help me." The last part was shot at me.  
I glared defiantly back at him, "You want us to risk our lives for your girlfriend? Your best friends life!" Derek stressed.  
"I have something you don't" Scott said ignoring what Derek had just said about risking our lives. "Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, or tried to mark Cj, right? He lied." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Remember this?" Derek stood still as he stared at the paper. "This is what brought your sister back to Becon Hills right?"  
"How did you get that?" Derek asked quietly.  
"My boss told me that three months ago someone came in and asked if anybody had a copy of this picture, do you wanna know who it was?" Scott asked ignoring Derek's question. "Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so Peter could kill her and become the alpha." I glared at the floor as Scott explained this. "And that's why you're going to help me! Both of you!" "We didn't want to help him in the first place..." I mumbled...  
Scott turned to me confused, "What?"  
"He threatened... to mark me, right there at the hospital, unless Derek and I agreed to help him." "Is that why the two of you wont help me!" Scott esclaimed. "Derek you said it before the two of us are strong enough to take him out! He's going to hold marking Cj over your head as long as he's the alpha! There's three of us, I'm sure we can take him out!" Derek said nothing as he glared. scott sighed and went to turn around to leave when the creaking of metal rang out through the room. I watched amazed as Derek destroyed the remaining cuff. "I'll help you." "Ah! We'll help you." I corrected him as I walked over throwing my arm around his shoulder. He sighed and shook his head. I grinned it was his secret sign of giving up.  
Scott smiled and nodded his head towards the exit. "This way."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hold on!" Derek called as we trecked through the woods around Derek's house. Yeah I was just as shocked as you, of all the places they could have taken us they take us to his own freaking house! Guess I should have smelt it but whatever. "Something's not right..."  
Scott and I looked around carefully, "What do you mean?" Scott asked as I edged over towards Derek. "I don't know it was almost like it was-" But Scott cut him off.  
"No! No, don't say to easy. People say too easy and bad things happen." I rolled my eyes at his explanation. "You think finding you guys was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this was easy!" His voice had risen as he said all of this.  
"Fine you're right." Derek admitted. Just as he said that the sound of something launching towards us cut through the air and slammed straight into Derek knocking him over.  
"Derek!" I cried rushing over to his fallen form. I quickly pulled the arrow out not thinking that the next one could be shot into me. I herd him grunt in pain, well at least he was alive! "C'mon, you'll be fine." I wasn't sure who I was trying to reassure. Him, or myslef. I looked up and saw Kate and Allison crouched not to far from us, a bow in Allison's hand the next arrow loaded and ready to be used. I stood up and could feel myself changing, they wouldn't hurt him! not again. I thought determidly.  
"Cj! Don't do anything!" Scott warned.  
"I'm not letting them hunt us." My voice was a deep growl. Allison shot another but I was ready for it. I caught it and smirked up at them. However I just saw Kate smirking back. Light exploaded and I felt my hand burning. I threw the arrow away from me and wiped at my eyes trying to clear the dots from my vison. Before I could fully recover I felt an arrow shoot through my shoulder sending me sprawling down next to Derek. "Casey!" Derek yelled yanking an arrow I hadn't seen out of his leg. He rushed up to me and pulled out the arrow in my shoulder. I felt my face go back to normal as I looked at him. Derek dragged me up and started to run grabbing scott with his free hand "C'mon!"  
We sprinted through the woods up to Dereks house we were all limping or disoriented in some way. "Scott, Casey go!" Derek commanded pushing us towards the house. I didn't leave I wouldn't leave. I scrambled back over towards Derek trying to help him get up but he just tried to push me away, to get me to run. "Please!" He never plead, but I still wouldn't aboandon him.  
I herd foot steps crunching on the leaves and looked up to see Allsion heading our way. I crouched over Derek's deffensless body, and partially shifted allowing my eyes to flash and my fangs to come out. I growled deep in my throat as I looked up at her, but she ignored me, marching right up to scott. "Allison! I can explain!" Scott pleaded.  
"For once stop lying!" Allsion bit out as she stood in front of him.  
"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal, I was gonna tell you everything." Scott said scrambling back. "Because everything that I said, everything that I did-"  
"Was to protect me." Allison finished quietly. not the good kind of quiet either, more like the calm before the storm quiet.  
"Yes!"  
"I don't believe you." She said simply. I watched as Kate walked up, she let out a relieved sigh, "Thank God! Now just shoot him before I shoot myself." "Y-you said we were just gonna catch them." I let out a dark chuckle.  
"Your kind doesn't just catch werewolves hun." I sneered.  
Kate glared down at me with distaste. I let out a warning growl telling her to back away from Derek and I. "I hate to agree with this mutt here, but she's right. We caught them now we're gonna kill them." With out blinking she pulled out a gun and fired two shots. One hit me in the chest and pain exploded through out my body. I herd Derek let out a pained yelp after the second shot went off, and I didn't know what was more painfull. The fact that I was shot, or the fact that I couldn't even defend my mate. I felt the blood pool in my mouth as I lay besides Derek. I turned my head slightly to see him already looking at me, blood seeping out of his own lips. I felt the rest of the world drown out and it was only me and Derek. I smiled a painfull smile. God everything hurt! Those actors in the movie are fucking liars! Who can seriously still function enough to get up off the ground let alone continue to fight, no one that's right! I felt a hand on cheek pulling from my own little thought.  
I slowly felt my body start to heal itself, well atleast we wouldn't die. I thought. the voices of others slowly started to drift into my ears. I scooted closer to Derek. His eyes flickered opened to meet mine. I looked around and saw everyone go flying and Kate get dragged into the house. I pushed myself up with a grunt shortly followed by Derek. "Cj! Derek you guys are ok!" Scott yelled. "C'mon the alpha is in there now's our chance!"  
I nodded my head and allowed my body to fully shift as we entered the house. Allison was standing there seemingly petrified. "I suggest you get out of here." I murmerd. "It's about to get a little messy in here." She didn't waste a second as she sprinted out the door. Once she was safely out the door Derek and Scott lunged. I followed once Peter caught them and shoved them back. I landed a swipe across his face but he just grabbed me by the neck lifting me off my feet and slamming my body into the dusty floor below us. I scrambled away as Derek charged at him, they exchanged a few blows but Derek was knocked aside. Scott jumped him from behind sending the two sprawling to the floor fighting to be on top I crouched waiting for them to stop so I could jump Peter again. Peter threw sott away and stood up. I rushed over aiming a low kick while Derek aimed both feet at his chest. He managed to doge me but took the full force of Derek's feet to the chest causing Peter to stumble back. Derek landed crouched and let out a growl as he stood up. Peter was on him quickly punching him in the face and kicking him to the floor. I rushed at him but he grabbed my by the shirt and tossed me into the wall, Peter reached down and picked Derek up throwing him next to me. He lay stunned for a second as I tried to help him up. scott rushed him from across the furniture and ended up getting himself thrown into the opposite wall as us. He got up quickly and charged at Peter head on Peter caught him and held onto his shoulders as he rammed his knee into scott's gut. Scott managed to get a few shots in on Peter causing him to slightly loose control as his face began to shift. He gained control back and wrapped both of his hands around scott's throat. Scott retaliated by punching Peter in the face a few times. Every time that he did Peter started to loose more and more control, his wolf form starting to come out. He threw scott against another wall, and began walking towards his fallen form. I could see Peter slowly start to loose control as the wolf began to come out. I could hear his clothes ripping and his body grew, growls fell from his mouth as he changed. I pushed myself and Derek against the wall as far as I could get us away from the beast. It was the same monster that had attacked us so long ago in the woods. It prowled over to where Scott still lay, picked him up and chucked him from a wall.  
"C'mon Derek now is not the time to be unconscious!" I whispered harshly in his ear. He stirred lightly a few grunts comming from him, soon his eyes were opened and he was trying to push himself up, "There you go." I smiled as he stood all the way up with out my help. we rushed out the door The alpha had created just in time to see the burning alpha dragging himself towards the woods. He changed back into his human self. Derek looked down at me, "I need to finish this." He said quietly. I nodded my head and watched as he passed a kissing Allison and Scott, past the fire, and shocked and surprised Stiles and Jackson, over towards his fallen uncle. "Wait!" Scott yelled desperatly running up behind Derek, "You said the cure comes from killing the one who turned you, "Derek if you do this, I'm dead. You already have Casey, who will I have? Allison's father, her family what am I supposed to do?"  
I knew what he was going to do already, so I slowly walked over towards them. It was going to be a pain in the ass to get away once this was done. Derek ignored Scott's pleading as he slashed Peters throat effectivly killing him. As the light faded from the former Alpha's eyes Derek stood and turned towards the rest of us, his eyes turned a deep red, "I'm the Alpha now."  
I walked up to him slowly and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened for a moment not wanting to show any form of weakness infront of anyone, but slowly brought his arms to rest around my waist as I let out an angry grunt, "Better get out of here... Alpha." I smiled up at his shocked look, before it slowly faded into a grin of his own. He nodded onced and took off away from the hunters. I didn't worry I knew he would come find me when he was ready.  
I turned to see the others starring at me. I shrugged my shoulders lightly a grin on my face. "What? He's my mate."

Fourty-five minutes later and I found myself being questioned by Pops who was excited to see me by the way. Stiles and Scott had managed to sneek away as they pulled up but I had to stay to clear Derek's name.  
"So let me get this straight, "Derek didn't really kidnap you?"  
"Yup."  
"And he didn't hold you against your will in any way?"  
"Yup."  
"In fact he was protecting you from the real killer?"  
"Yup. C'mon Pops why would I lie? He's been protecting me, he knew the killer wanted me so he hid me." I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Why didn't you guys just come to us?" Pops yelled throwing his hands up.  
I shrugged my shoulders, "Dunno, we didn't really think about it." Pops let out an annoyed sigh running a hand down his face. "Do you realize how worried I've been?"  
I looked down guiltily, I hadn't meant to scare pops or cause him worry, "I really am sorry, and now that I think about it, it really was stupid not to tell anyone else, but I swear Derek didn't do anything wrong! He was frammed."  
Pops sighed one more time, "Alright I'll clear things up in the morning, for now let's get you home." I smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders fatherly and lead me to his police cruser. Home, I hadn't been there in awhile and nothing felt better than curling up in bed in my favorite hoodie and no pants, my favorite music playing in the background.  
"Yeah... let's go home." I agreed in a whisper looking out into the woods. I saw a shadow and two red eyes glinting back at me, the other day I would have been terrified but now those eyes made me feel safe. I smiled one last time looking up at the full moon before settling myself down in the car. Finally, we could all just relax...

**The End! for season 1 atleast, the next chapter is an Author note containing information for the sequel and answering any questions I feel that everyone should know about thank you so much for reading and supporting my story, I love all you guys very much!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The dreaded Author Note.**  
Luckily for you guys I actually finished the season. You may nottice that it says complete, that's because I'm making the second season the sequel, and if they have a third season it will be the triquel(?) and so on and so forth. So the Sequel is going to be called Raised By Wolves. If you haven't nottice the tittles are the names of songs I don't own (just thought I would throw that in there) House of Wolves is a My Chemical Romace song if you're interested and Raised By Wolves is a song by Falling in Reverse.

I wont be completly leaving you guys hanging until the end of the season I will be posting little short storries with Cj and Derek, It will be in a completly different story thing I think I'm going to call it 'Come and Play With the Wolves' idk maybe(that one I came up with on my own ) I will take theme requests but if I get alot I may have to only pick and choose. I tired using songs to write a drabble that didn't work out so well lol but I'll do my best.

With my other story I didn't have so many reviews so I could thank every person individually but I actually got alot of reviews for this story and you guys have no idea how much that helped and encouraged me to not only write more but better. So thank you everyone who told me they loved the story, thank you to everyone who suggested something, and thank you all who gave me constructive criticism.!

Here's a little bit of what's going on in season two:  
Cj and Derek are finally able to further their relationship now that Derek is alpha and no one is threatening to mark her or kill them both. Unfortunatly the closer Cj get's to Derek the further she get's from her friends, oh and let's not for get the hunters and the beast that's killing everyone, the kenima.

So can't wait for season two to end =) depending on how sure I am that's somethings not going to change and contradict something I've already written I may post a chapter here and there, they just wont be updated as regularly as season one was.

SO thank you again! you guys are awesome readers!


End file.
